


Akatsuki Husband Scenarios

by Butterfly553



Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: You and the Akatsuki members are now happily married and for the most part, enjoying your lives together with your children.Part 2 of my Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios, which can be found using a link I'll have in notes at the end of the first chapter of this.





	1. 5 Years Later

It’s been a great 5 years with your husband and child/children. There have been a lot of ups and downs; tears and smiles. Though no matter what, your husband and you have faced it all together.

Pein

“Pein! Get the towels. Elliot has spilled the cup of juice again!” You called from the kitchen. Moments later Pein came in with a new roll of paper towels in hand.

“Will these be enough?” Pein questioned, handing you the roll. You nodded your head, taking the towels. He helped you clean the spill as your child ran off giggling.

“Such an evil little child we have.” You told your husband with a smile.

“I wonder how he got like that.” Pein mumbled. You chuckled and shook your head. “I must get going now.”

“Alright Pein. Have a good day. Make sure you come back in one piece.” You said, kissing his lips.

“Of course _____.” Pein responded before heading out of the house. You smiled to yourself. It was always so great how he balanced being an Akatsuki member, well leader, and a family man.

Zetsu

“Danny, Sammy, get out of your father’s flowers!” You called to your two little boys. You were chasing them around, trying to wrangle them before your husband got home from whatever mission he was on at the time.

“What’s going on here?” A growl like voice asked from the entrance to the garden. The three of you froze and turned to see Zetsu standing there, looking horrified. A lot of his flowers were stomped on.

“Oh no! Dad is home! Run!” Both boys cried out before running away.

“Boys!” You cried out moving to chase them.

“It’s alright.” White Zetsu told you, even though Black Zetsu was not thinking of saying such a thing. Zetsu guided you out of the garden. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s great to see you too.” You leaned up and kissed your husband. Moments later you heard cries of disgust from your boys. Both you and Zetsu darted after them, while they just giggled. It was clear that not only you but the boys too enjoyed having Zetsu home.

Sasori

Your two girls were currently sneaking into your bedroom to bother your sleeping husband. Sasori had stayed up the entire night fixing up his puppets that suffered damage during his last mission. You wanted to keep your daughters away from him but they were sneaky and tricked you into playing hide and seek so they could go to their father. As soon as they could they darted towards Sasori. They were so excited to have him back so you really couldn’t blame them.

“Daddy!” Both girls screeched while pouncing on him. He shot up, shocked. Both girls giggled and jumped on him. “Daddy! Daddy!” They cried happily. He couldn’t he angry with them even though he wanted to be, so he just internally smiled and pulled them to lie down next to him.

“Hush you two, daddy is tired and needs sleep.” He told them, calming them instantly.

“You’re a puppet though.” Tara said, questioning why he needs sleep.

“Yes, but still sleep is important.” Sasori mumbled. He lay back down and the girls lay with him, falling asleep almost immediately.

“Did they bother you?” You asked from the doorway where you had watched the whole thing.

“Of course not.” Sasori told you. You smiled and made your way to the bed. You snuggled up with all of them. Sasori leaned over and kissed the top of your head before pulling you all close. He was glad to have this time with his family between missions and your three were glad as well.

Itachi

Itachi hadn’t gone on many missions since Serenity was born. He went on some still, but his sickness kept him home more often than not. You had grown concerned, but he was glad to be able to be himself and spend time with his two favorite people. That’s all how you ended up watching Itachi make several attempts to make an omelet. He was a great ninja, however, not a good cook.

“Itachi, you know it doesn’t have to be perfect right? I could also take over for you if you need me too.” You told your frustrated husband.

“No, I can do this.” Itachi calmly responded. Serenity was watching her father in awe as he moved around the kitchen attempting to cook.

“Daddy, you’re amazing. I believe in you.” Serenity said, happily next to him. The two of them were wearing matching aprons and looked so adorable.

“Thank you.” Itachi said, leaning down to hug his daughter. She giggled and hugged him back. She was just too adorable for him to not hug, and it was nice for you to see him showing his caring side. Unfortunately he should have been paying attention to his food.

“Um, Itachi, you’re burning the food.” You told him, slightly concerned. He gasped and hurried to handle the situation. “Come on Serenity, let’s go get some food for the three of us.” You and your daughter made your way to the market laughing and happy all the way. Eventually Itachi joined you, having run out of cooking supplies.

Deidara

You and your daughter Super Nova, Nova for short, were on your way to Deidara’s bomb workshop. It was where he stored any explosive material so no young people could accidentally kill themselves. Nova was never allowed in there, until now. You both felt that she was mature enough to not touch what you tell her to stay away from.

“Deidara? You ready for a lunch break?” You called, entering his workshop. He was using his clay to mold another bird like bomb.

“Huh? Yeah just a minute, hm.” He responded, clearly focusing on his task. You and Nova sat on a bench and watched. She was so absorbed in it and it made Deidara proud that his child was so interested in his work. One day he planned on teaching her all he knew, but you both were going to make sure that Nova didn’t turn into a criminal like Deidara.

Hidan

If there was any one thing that you were most concerned about involving your children, it was Hidan, their father. He’s a great father, but his terrible language and his brutal murders he commits as sacrifices were not appropriate for your children. You didn’t want them to be traumatized by your husband. So you and Hidan decided to wait for them to see the Jashin ritual and you had Kakuzu’s help keeping Hidan from swearing. So overall the first few years were good, no traumatized children. However it all ended when Sarah and Justin walked in on Hidan sacrificing some ninja. Why he was doing so in the living room, you’ll never know, but he did and the kids saw. Hidan and you waited for the kids to react horribly, but they shocked you.

“Oh wow dad killed him!” Justin laughed, along with his sister.

“That’s awesome, can we watch you from the beginning next time?” Sarah asked, hopefully. Hidan and you just looked at each other, shocked.

“Does this mean I can say fuck now?” Hidan asked, as hopeful as his daughter.

“Daddy said a bad word!” The twins cried out in unison. “Uncle Kuzu! Daddy said a bad word!” They both proceeded to run and find Kakuzu.

“I guess not.” Hidan mumbled, causing you to laugh at your husband’s pouting face.

Kakuzu

You, your husband and your daughter, Kristina, were at a market so she could pick out a new summer dress. Kakuzu spent most of the time telling Kristina to not choose anything too expensive and she had agreed. Until she came across a beautiful bright sundress that she instantly fell in love with.

“Dad, mom come look.” She called out, summing the two of you which had been looking at new cloths for Kakuzu. She showed you the dress. It was the only one and in her size. It also was the only one in the store to look like that. “I choose this one!” She smiled brightly as she twirled around with it, imagining what it would be like to wear it.

“Kristina, it’s double what the budget is.” Kakuzu told his now upset child. She almost looked like she was going to cry, making you give your husband an ‘I’m going to burn all your money if she cries’ look. He quickly understood and began speaking again. “However it does suit you so you can get it.”

“Yay! Thank you!” She was once again as happy as can be. You smiled at your husband. He was a much better parent than you thought he’d be.

Tobi

Even though your husband acted like a child most of the time, he was actually a great father. He was definitely great when it was time to play at the playground. He would run around and do all the things Dexter wanted to do. It was a great time for you to relax and just observe for once. Until they got to the swings.

“Mommy, come push us!” Dexter called out to you. You ignored him at first, and continued reading your book. You figured they’d just push themselves, but as Dexter kept calling for you, you sighed and closed your book.

“Tobi why can’t you push him?” You asked, once you were standing with your family.

“I want to swing too.” He replied in his Tobi voice. You smiled but sighed as you began pushing your son first. He was easy to push; it was Tobi who gave you issues. He could be annoying, but at least you were never bored or lonely. Tobi wouldn’t allow you to feel either of them.

Kisame

Swimming was a huge thing that Kisame loved to do. His child, Alexander, did not love it as much as his father did though. He actually was afraid of it. Which is why you and Kisame were now at a pool trying to convince Alex to at least touch the water. It took a while and a lot of reassurance, but finally he got in. he clung to Kisame as they swam around peacefully.

“This isn’t too bad.” Alex finally admitted to his father.

“Does that mean you want to learn to swim?” You asked from beside your husband. Your son nodded his head. Both you and Kisame were excited to finally be able to teach him to swim. It was a great bonding experience for the three of you considering you didn’t get to spend much time together because of Kisame’s missions.

Madara

Now that Eclipse, Adrien and Arcadia were older, you and Madara decided it would be a good idea to get a bigger house. It also was necessary considering there were not only 3 children, but 3 extra birds from Tiberius. The two of you had chosen a house alone, and were now ready to show the house to the children.

“So the house has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There is a pool and a large yard.” You explained to the three of them.

“So we each get a room?” Adrien questioned, happily.

 

“And Tiberius and her children get their own room?” Arcadia asked next.

“Yes to both.” You said, smiling.

“How did you buy the house?” Eclipse questioned, knowing fully well that your part time job and being a ninja did not pay enough to buy a house like this.

“The previous owners were murdered.” Madara simply replied.

“Daddy, did you kill them?”

“Yes I did. They wanted to hurt you all and your mother.”

“Oh, okay.” They all replied together. It honestly concerned Madara and you that all your children were completely alright with murder, but you knew they’d grow to be great ninjas because of it.


	2. Honeymoon

Since you were pregnant when you got married, you and your husband never got a chance to go on your honeymoon. Now that your child/children were older, the two of you could finally celebrate your wedding.

 

Pein  
Pein took you to a private hot spring resort. It was the best possible place for you both to relax and rest up. It was a beautiful resort with spas and natural hot springs. You could get skin treatments and massages or just lounge around in the sauna. The room the two of you were staying in was as magnificent as the rest of the place. The best thing was the two of you had the whole place to yourselves, other than the workers of course.

You and Pein spent long hours enjoying all the resort had to offer, together. The two of you had plenty of alone time to do what you couldn’t do when your child was around. It was a great week spent with one another. Even so, the two of you were happy to return to work and most importantly, Elliot.

 

Zetsu  
Zetsu took you to a beautiful greenhouse and then to a huge all natural spa resort. There were various plant themed treatments for relaxation. Also, they had various places to grow your own plants to take home. The pants were exotic and could not be found by most people easily. Since it was a nature-themed place, it was obvious your room also had plants within it. It was a beautifully warm and pleasant room to be staying in.

the two of you spent hours growing odd plants and even more hours of relaxing. There was also plenty of time for more private adult activities. The whole week was full of happy times and calm times. However, the two of you were glad to be able to return to work and your children, Danny and Sammy.

 

Sasori  
Sasori took you to his hometown. You were nervous about going to the Sand Village’s territory, but he assured you it was safe. He showed you all the places he used to love and told you about his past. It was the first time he ever truly told you about his past, in detail. He fully opened up about the regrets he had and he even told you all about the people he turned into puppets.

After the emotional trip, he took you back out of the village, only to be caught in a sandstorm. The two of you had to find shelter for a few days. It was a small cave that was surprisingly truly comfy. Sasori and you spent the next few days enjoying the alone time. That had been the only time he didn’t mind being kept waiting. After the storm cleared, the two of you eagerly made your way home to see Tara and Dahlia.

 

Itachi  
Itachi took you to the Leaf Village, more specifically the abandoned Uchiha compound. He made sure there was no surveillance before taking you all through it. He showed you his family home, all the previous places he loved to be and all the abandoned homes of the ones he cared about. He told you about the people he had killed and all the pain that came with it. It was a sad trip, but he was still at peace with what he did and the reasons why he did it all. You were thankful he shared all his past with you.

The two of you stayed outside of the compound in an apartment building. No one owned it and it was mostly abandoned, so it was safe. It was only a few days long, but it was enough of a honeymoon. You were thankful that he told you all he did, so you were okay with such a short honeymoon. The two of you were glad to get back to Serenity and even work. Plus, you were worried about the toll the emotional trip would have on Itachi’s health.

 

Deidara  
Deidara took you to an Art Expo in a village close by. It was something you’d been wanting to go to for a while now. At the Art Expo, there were beautiful works of art in many different forms. There were painting, sculptures, abstract works of many forms and also writing works. There were also a few people who did beadwork and jewelry. Deidara bought you a few things you liked and you got him a few things.

Deidara learned a few new tricks he could work into his bombs. Unfortunately, he decided to show off his own artwork, causing the people to flee. Even so, it was a fun day that you fully enjoyed until the very end. At the end of the day, you both found yourselves missing Super Nova, so you just decided to head home with all of the little gifts you’d got each other.

 

Hidan  
Hidan decided the best honeymoon would be to take you out on a sacrifice hunt and then help you perform his ritual. It was something to bring the two of you closer together. It was harder than expected, but you hunted down a person and successfully sacrificed them. You were a little hesitant to perform the ritual, but it turned out fairly good. Hidan was quite proud of you.

After the ritual was over, Hidan took you to a hotel to relax the night away, along with washing off all the blood that was on the two of you. It was an overall pleasant night, but you found yourselves missing Sarah and Justin once you woke up in the morning. So, the two of you headed home to return to your children, and unfortunately to work as well.

 

Kakuzu  
Kakuzu, of course, didn’t take you to a fancy place. Instead, he took you on a bounty hunt. It was uncommon for him to bring you along, so it felt really special. He even allowed you to be the one to take down the bounty. He felt a sense of pride when he saw you take the man down, so it was a happy moment for the both of you.

After dealing with turning the man over for money, Kakuzu decided to treat you. He got a nice dinner and a good hotel room. The two of you were able to enjoy each other and the alone time you could spend together. It was an overall fun and happy time. However, you both ended up missing Kristina and went home after a few days. Kakuzu was also eager to get another bounty to make up all the money he’d spent on your honeymoon.

 

Tobi  
Tobi took you on a different kind of honeymoon. The location was an underground bunker. He brought you there so he could be himself without worrying about the others seeing him. The two of you did a lot of talking and just enjoying the time you had alone. You guys even played a few games to have a little Tobi fun.

It was quite peaceful and relaxing. The two of you didn’t usually get much time to yourselves, so it was amazing. Even the bunker itself was amazing. It was cozy and didn’t have a bunker type feel. Even so, after a day and a half, you and Tobi were ready to get back home. You two missed your child, Dexter and Tobi needed to get back to his own work for the Akatsuki.

 

Kisame  
Kisame’s choice of location for your honeymoon was no surprise. He picked the ocean, more specifically an ocean resort. It was a large and beautiful resort that was mere feet from the crystal clear water. Your room was elegantly amazing and was clearly going to be very relaxing. It was large and had a lot of space to move around in, making it practically a small house within the resort.

You and Kisame spent quite a few hours enjoying not only your room but the ocean. You found that swimming in open water was much better than just a pool. Both of you agreed to return with your child at a later date. Speaking of Alexander, the two of you were glad to return to him three days later. Kisame was less than thrilled to return to work though.

 

Madara  
Madara decided your honeymoon would be in the Leaf Village. He was able to hide who he was well enough, so it was fine. The two of you stayed there for only a day, not overnight. So that made your day busy. There were many places Madara wanted to see and many different foods you wanted to try.

The two of you ended up eating mostly sweets to combat the sad tone of your adventure. Madara had a hard time seeing the changes in his old village. Even so, the two of you were glad to spend your day there. You got a chance to see where he came from and that is what made your honeymoon extremely special tot he two of you. However, you missed Eclipse, Adrien, and Arcadia so you headed home after a few hours.


	3. When the Kids Get in Trouble

Pein  
Elliot wasn't one to get into too much trouble. However, when he did get into trouble, it was usually bad. This time he'd spilled juice all over Pein's paperwork. 

“Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my office?” Pein spoke loudly at the young boy. He was angry over the ruined paperwork, but he wasn't trying to scare Elliot. Even so, the child began to cry. 

“Now, now Pein, he didn't mean to do that. Right, Elliot?”

“I'm sorry, daddy.” Elliot sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Pein sighed and patted his child on the head. 

“I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell.” Elliot beamed up at his father and ran off to play. “You're too nice with him.”

“You're too hard on him. So we balance it out.” You told your husband with a smile on your face. You knew that Pein didn't mean any harm towards your child, so it was okay. 

 

Zetsu  
Danny and Sammy were constantly getting into trouble. It wasn't anything too odd to have the twins break something or start a fight. Today's incident was in the garden, yet again. The twins uprooted some of Zetsu's plants while they were playing. 

“How dare you children-” Black Zetsu started, before being stopped by White Zetsu.”

“Come now, they were just playing. We can just replant them, right _____?”

“Of course, but they should still be punished.” You said calmly, ignoring the growls of Black Zetsu.

“We're sorry, we'll be more careful next time,” Danny spoke, with Sammy nodding his head in agreement. 

“Stop playing in the garden.” Black Zetsu snapped at the children. Even so, the twins only laughed and ran out of the garden. They were a handful, but you and Zetsu loved them anyway. 

 

Sasori  
Tara and Dahlia were good children, for the most part. They had their bad days, and today was one of them. The twin girls decided it was best to break into Sasori's workshop and accidentally break one of the puppets. 

“Now girls, that was very dangerous. Most of those puppets contain poison, so you're lucky you weren't poisoned.” You explained calmly to the children. 

“You both know better than to go in there.” Sasori scolded just as calm as you. Both girls knew they did something wrong, so there was no need to truly punish them. 

“We're sorry, right Tara?” Dahlia questioned, sniffling sadly.

“Of course. We won't do it again. We just wanted to see daddy's puppets.” Tara explained as she sniffled too. Of course, that helped to get them out of trouble even further, but that was okay. You and Sasori knew they wouldn't be in his workshop without permission again. Sasori decided he'd start allowing them in there to watch him work. 

 

Itachi  
Serenity was a sweetheart until she wasn't. She enjoyed getting in trouble but pretending she did nothing wrong. Today, she broke a few picture frames of old pictures from yours and Itachi's past. 

“I said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to.” Serenity cried to you and Itachi. 

“Enough Serenity, you broke important things and you could have hurt yourself with the glass.” You spoke in a more angry tone than usual. 

“_____, she said sorry. I think this was an accident.” Itachi explained sweetly to you. He was always far too easy on Serenity, which balanced out how strict you were towards her. 

“I won't do it again, I promise.” Serenity swore, smiling up at you with her smile, the one that made you weak to her. It was fine though. She never broke any glass again. 

 

Deidara  
Nova was usually a good child, but every now and then she'd act up. It was mostly in the form of simple little things, today, however, was different. Nova decided to set fire to a candle and then try to burn up some paper. 

“But dad gets to blow stuff up! I just wanna burn stuff!” Nova explained as simply as she could. You couldn't really do anything but hide anything that could light a fire.

“At least burn stuff outside, right _____, hm?” Deidara noted, simply like his child. 

“I'd rather no burning, but if you must, it has to be outside. With your father watching over you of course.” You caved, allowing the little pyro to have her way. 

“Thank you!” Nova was too happy about being able to burn stuff outside. It would be alright though, your husband would keep her safe. 

 

Hidan  
Sarah and Justin were always in some form of trouble. It was commonly little things like them play fighting too much. However, today they got a hold of knives and stabbed each other. 

“What were you two thinking? What would have happened if you weren't immortal?” You were livid and almost yelling at your two children.

“Come on, _____, they are fine. No harm, no foul.” Hidan was enjoying that his children stabbed each other. He loved that they were immortal too. 

“What if...”

“It's fine, right you two? You won't do it again?”

“Yes, daddy.” The twins responded with smiles on their faces. You knew you lost the battle, so you'd have to accept that your children would occasionally stab each other. They would be okay though, they were immortal after all. 

 

Kakuzu  
Kristina was a good child. She rarely ever got int trouble. It was a shock whenever she did something bad. So, today when Kristina tore up some money, it was fairly shocking for you and most of all, Kakuzu.

“Why would you go that?” Kakuzu demanded, furious with his child. 

“Kuzu, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for her actions.” You spoke, trying to calm your husband down. 

“You love money more than me!” Kristina yelled as she tore another bit of money up. Just like that, Kakuzu's anger was gone. It was replaced with feelings he wasn't used to; sorrow and guilt. 

“I'm sorry you feel that way, but you know your father loves you more than anything.”

“Of course, _____ is correct. You're more important than money.” Kakuzu was still upset about the money, but as you said, Kristina and her feelings were far more important than money to Kakuzu.

 

Tobi  
Dexter was quite a troublemaker. He loved getting into trouble all of the time. Today, he decided to eat a bunch of candy right before dinner, when you told him specifically not to. 

“Come on Dexter, I only asked you to not do one thing, and then you went and did it anyway.” You were quite irritated with your son. 

“But daddy ate candy too!” Dexter cried out, pointing at Tobi.

“Oh, he did? Tobi, you couldn't eat candy either. Stop being a child. You're setting a bad example for your son.”

“But _____, the candy was calling out names.” Even though Tobi said that he made a mental note to be more his true self around his child before Dexter turned out badly. You knew that even though Tobi was childish, he was a very good father, so it was all okay anyway. 

 

Kisame  
Alexander was a good boy. It was a very rare occasion that he'd get into trouble, but like all children, there were times he'd act out. Today, Alexander decided to go swimming unsupervised. He was still a beginner to swimming, making both you and Kisame panic slightly. 

“Why would you do something so dangerous?” Kisame demanded, more worried than angry. Alexander just frowned and looked up at his father. 

“I just wanted to get better at swimming to make you proud of me,” Alexander stated sadly.

“Oh honey, your father is already proud of you for just learning how to swim, right? We're just worried. You can not swim alone at your age, okay?” You spoke softly to your child. There was no real need to punish him. You would just keep a better watch over Alexander. You'd make sure he never did anything so dangerous again. 

 

Madara  
Eclipse, Adrien and Arcadia were normal children for the most part. They would get in some trouble, but nothing too serious. However, that changed when they got home from the park, covered in blood.

“What happened?!” You were on the verge of freaking out the instant you saw them.

“We killed a man!” Adrien cried happily. 

“Explain, now!” You were still freaked out, while Madara was just enjoying the situation. 

“There was a man who tried to kidnap us, so we defended ourselves.” It was Eclipse who explained the situation. 

“You can't just go around killing people. You should have called for help or gotten an adult.”

“But daddy goes around killing whoever he wants,” Arcadia muttered sadly. 

“Oh my...”

“Calm down _____, they did it out of self-defense It'll be okay.” You weren't so sure about that, but you decided to just let it go for now. Your children were safe and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	4. When He is Alone With the Kids

For the first time ever, you decided to leave your child/children alone with your husband. You wanted to go to the market alone for once, so you put your trust in your man and left for a few hours. 

Pein  
While you were gone, Pein decided to allow Elliot to help him with his paperwork. Making sure the child had no juice, Pein let Elliot read over some papers. It was good reading practice for the boy and great bonding time. 

Pein got done with work a little early with Elliot's help, so they decided to take a well-deserved nap together. Which was where you found them when you got home. They were laying on the couch together with Pein safely holding Elliot to him. You couldn't help but take mental pictures of the cuteness in front of you. 

 

Zetsu  
While you were gone, Zetsu decided to allow the twins to help replant what they destroyed the other day. Danny and Sammy were thrilled to finally be allowed to be in the garden. The three of them replanted all of the plants quickly and even planted a few new ones as well. It went quite well and the twins were surprisingly good for once. 

After they finished, Zetsu made the three of them a snack after they all washed up and got clean. That's where you found them when you got home. They were in the kitchen munching and chatting away. 

 

Sasori  
While you were gone, Sasori decided to let Tara and Dahlia help with some of his puppets. The non-lethal ones, of course, he didn't want his children to be harmed in any way after all. The twins were so happy to help with them. They were taught how the puppets connect and even put together their own little ones. 

Once they were done, Sasori began to use the puppet jutsu. They were young and just beginners, but it was good enough for now. The twins were so glad to tell you about their accomplishments once you got home and you were so proud of them. 

 

Itachi  
While you were gone, Itachi decided to tell Serenity all about the Uchiha clan. He told her about their past and how they ended. He even told her about how she was one of the last ones alive, which was a little upsetting to say. It was a hard conversation to have, but Serenity was very happy to hear where she came from. 

Once Itachi felt like he told her enough for that day, the two of them got a snack. They enjoyed their little meal while watching TV on the couch. Which was where you found them when you got home. You, of course, joined them on the couch and ate some snacks with them. 

 

Deidara  
While you were gone, Deidara decided to teach Nova how to mold clay. Not bombs, of course, that was planned to come later in her life. They were in his workshop, which made Nova happy. They molded all sorts of animals, but the little birds were her favorites. 

Eventually, the young girl began to feel tired, so they decided to continue another day. They ended up both falling asleep in the living room on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows. That was where you found them. You thought they were so adorable, so you decided to lay with them and ended up falling asleep next to them. 

 

Hidan  
While you were gone, Hidan decided to teach Sarah and Justin his Jashin ritual. Since the two of you knew your children were immortal, you told Hidan it would be okay. The children were surprised, but excited to learn to stab themselves, which honestly slightly concerned Hidan. Even so, he taught them how to do the ritual, and deemed them food enough to actually sacrifice someone. 

So that was the lovely scene you walked in on. All three of your loves ones, laying on the floor surrounded by blood with three dead bodies lying around them. You did not join them, despite their requests for you to do so. 

 

Kakuzu  
While you were gone, Kakuzu decided to have Kristina help count his money. He'd gotten a lot of money from his last bounty and figured Kristina could help him out. The young girl swore to not tear or harm and of it, so Kakuzu put his trust in her. She made a lot of mistakes, but he was surprisingly patient with her. Eventually, all of the money was correctly counted and Kristina was very thrilled to have helped. 

Once they were finished, Kakuzu decided to be kind and go out with his child to buy her some ice cream. That's where you found your family. Well, you ran right into Kakuzu, surprising all three of you. So, you and your precious family got ice cream together. 

 

Tobi  
While you were gone, Tobi decided to introduce Dexter to who he truly is. He revealed his true face and talked about who he honestly was. Tobi also explained his past and how he ended up where he was. The whole topic made Dexter confused, but he still accepted his father as who he was. It was quite a touching but serious conversation. 

Once the explanation and reveal were over, the two of them decided to play with some toys together. The playroom was where you found them when you returned home. So, you made them some snacks and joined them. 

 

Kisame  
While you were gone, Kisame decided to help Alexander out with his swimming. The young boy was thrilled and happily accepted his father's help. They swam many different strokes and Alexander excelled at them all. However, most of all, he just enjoyed practicing with his father. Kisame was extremely proud of his child and also enjoyed swimming with him. 

Once they swam long enough, they decided to take a break and eat some snacks. They remained at the pool as they ate, which was where you found them. You decided to join them and ate with them before joining them in the pool. 

 

Madara  
While you were gone, Madara decided to tell Eclipse, Adrien, and Arcadia all about the Uchiha clan. He told them all about his past, all he'd done and all about his feud with the Senju clan. He told them all about his plans and everything. It was a long conversation with many upsetting feelings. It was hard for the girls to hear, but they understood they needed to hear the story. 

Once the explanation was complete, they all felt like they needed to sleep it off. So, they all laid in the living room and took a nap on the various pieces of furniture. So, that was where you found them once you got home. However, you woke them up instantly, after all, it wasn't nap time.


	5. First Day of School

Pein  
Waking up early was common for your family, so waking Elliot up for school was simple. He was happy to wake up and have breakfast. He'd hardly slept last night due to how excited he was for school, but he would be fine. He was quick to get ready and eager to have you walk him to his school building. 

After school was over, the young boy had to be carried home. He'd exhausted all his energy playing with new friends and learning. Even though he was so sleepy, he was happy and excited to go back the next day. 

 

Zetsu  
Waking Sammy up was easy, however, Danny was difficult. Sammy was eager and thrilled to be up and getting ready for school, while Danny was tired and clearly not happy. He liked to sleep in most days. Even so, he got ready with his brother and willingly walked to school with you. 

After school was over, the twins felt the opposite than they did in the morning. Danny was happy, as he made many new friends at school and was now eager for the next day. Sammy was unhappy due to not making as many friends as his brother, but he was still eager for the following day. 

 

Sasori  
Waking Tara and Dahlia up was easy. They were morning types and loved to wake up and get ready for the day. They were both extremely excited for their first day of school. They quickly ate their breakfasts and happily walked to school with you. 

After school was over, they felt a little bit different. Not only were they excited about school, but they were thrilled to go back the following day. They loved interacting with other children and made many new friends. They played a lot with their new friends, so they were quite tired along with their excitement. 

 

Itachi  
Waking up early for Serenity was difficult. She loved mornings, but she'd gotten bad sleep due to feeling very nervous about school. Even so, she was positive about it and tried to fight her nerves. She held your hand a little tighter than usual on the walk to school. 

After school was over, she felt a little better. She was still nervous but now she was excited about going back the next day. She made a few friends, but she was shy, which made it a little difficult for her. Even so, she was still positive about the whole experience. 

 

Deidara  
Waking up Nova was easy because she usually woke up before you did. She was already ready and waiting for breakfast by the time you were awake. It was safe to say she was excited for school and eager to get there. She nearly choked as she quickly ate her breakfast and practically ran to the school building. 

After school was over, the young girl still felt the same. She made a lot of friends and learned a few new things. She was very excited still and thrilled to be returning the following day. She loved to be around others, so school was a great place for her. 

 

Hidan  
Waking up Sarah was hard. The girl did not want to be awake, nor did she want to go to school. She was extremely nervous. Justin was easy to wake up. He was thrilled to wake up early and was very eager to get to school. He had to almost drag his sister to breakfast and then to school.

After school was over, Sarah still felt the same. She was nervous for the next day of school. Justin was now also nervous as well. He'd caught his sister's nerves after meeting all the new people. He wasn't too good with new people, and neither was his sister. So that left both twins nervous and scared for the following day of school.

 

Kakuzu  
Waking up Kristina was very difficult. She tried to pretend she was asleep when she wasn't. It was due to her being so scared and nervous. She did not want to go to school. However, you managed to get her up and ready for the day. Though you had to drag her to school. 

After school was over, Kristina felt completely different. She met a lot of new people and made some friends. That left her to come home excited for the next day. Her previous nervousness had thankfully faded completely. She could hardly wait to see her new friends.

 

Tobi  
Waking up Dexter was simple. He was very excited and happy to be going to school. So he got ready quickly and sloppily. He also ate his food just as fast as sloppy, despite you telling him not to. On the way to school, he was very twitchy, showing he just wanted to run to the school building. 

After school was over, you were surprised to find that Dexter was now nervous. He wasn't used to handling so many people, so the young boy was slightly overwhelmed. He was still excited for going to school though, it was just now clouded by nervousness which would hopefully fade away with time. 

 

Kisame  
Waking up Alexander wasn't too easy nor too hard. The boy put up a little fight, but quickly woke up regardless. He'd forgotten about school so when you reminded him he shot up. He quickly got ready for the day and ate his food. He was fairly calm on the walk to school, but only because he was holding in his excitement. 

After school was over, Alexander was slightly more tired than you expected him to be. He was so tired he nearly fell asleep during the walk home. Even so, the boy was still thrilled for the next school day. He was eager to see his new friends and learn more than he already had so far. 

 

Madara  
Waking up the three girls was very hard to do. Eclipse was extremely tired, so she didn't want to wake up so early. Adrien and Arcadia were both too scared, so they had no intention of waking up so early as well. Eventually, though, the three girls were up and getting ready for the day. They reluctantly ate their breakfast and headed off to school. 

After school was over, the girls felt exactly the same way as they had before. Eclipse did make some new friends though, while the other two kept to themselves mostly. All three girls were not prepared for all of the new people and were not excited for the following days of school.


	6. First Married Fight

Pein  
It was quite uncommon for you and Pein to have any arguments. So you were surprised to find yourself very annoyed with him. Well not him, but his working habits. He was now rarely home and when he was at home, he usually was still busy to interact with you or your son. It was alright at first, but Elliot was missing his father now. So, you had to confront Pein. 

He was finally home but was held up in his office. Usually, you'd knock before going in, but this time, you didn't. You nearly burst into the room. 

“Honey, we need to talk.” It was clear in your voice that you were unhappy.

“What is it _____, I'm busy.” He didn't even bother looking up at you.

“I think you're working too much. It's starting to affect Elliot. He misses you. We miss you.”

“I understand, but right now we have a lot going on. I can't afford to be home currently.”

“Don't you care about us? You don't even greet us when you come home! Elliot cries for you now! If you aren't going to even speak to us when you're home, don't bother returning!” With tears in your eyes, you fled from his office, slamming the door behind you.

 

Zetsu  
Arguments with Black Zetsu were common and frequent. You were used to his rude words, but you drew the line at him being rude to your children. Black Zetsu hardly even interacted with the kids, but when he did, he was incredibly rude to them. You mentioned it to Zetsu and told Black Zetsu to stop, but he'd ignore you. It all came to a head when Black Zetsu told Danny and Sammy that he regretted them being alive. 

“What the hell was that?!” You yelled after you'd finally gotten the sobbing children calmed down and away from Zetsu. “How dare you tell my children such a thing!”

“They were-” You cut Black Zetsu off instantly.

“Who cares what they did?! You don't tell your own children that you regret them being alive! That can cause damage to them in ways you clearly don't understand!”

“Who cares?”

“Who... You know what. Just go. I need to go and comfort my children. I don't want to look at your face for a little while.”

“I'm sorry, _____...” It was White Zetsu, but his words meant nothing to you at that moment. You were too angry and upset to hear him anyway. 

 

Sasori  
You and Sasori had some fights, mostly due to his impatience. It was rare for you to be angry with him, but one topic always got you annoyed with him. It was him turning people into puppets. Especially when it was someone you knew. So, today when you walked into his workshop and saw a man you'd befriended, you were noticeably upset. 

“Sasori, what the hell is that?” You demanded as you approached your husband. 

“My newest puppet?”

“He's my friend! I told you to stop killing my friends!”

“He flirted with you, so it was time for him to be out of your life. No one flirts with what's mine.”

“The hell? This isn't like you.”

“I don't have time for this...”

“You don't have time for your upset wife? Are you serious?”

“_____, I'm losing my patience with this conversation, just go.”

“Fine, I'll leave, but don't you dare enter my bedroom tonight. I don't want to look at you for now.” With that, you left the workshop. You couldn't believe he didn't care about your feelings after he caused you to be upset. How could he do such a thing to his wife?

 

Itachi  
Fights or arguments with Itachi were practically nonexistent. You two got along very well and hardly ever fought about anything. So, you were surprised to find yourself getting irritated with your husband. Recently, he'd been overworking himself and not taking proper care of his body. You caught him a few times passing out or neglecting to take his medication due to being too busy. Serenity even saw him pass out a time or two, which scared her badly. 

It'd gone too far when you saw Itachi cough up blood. He became extremely pale and seemed like he would stop breathing due to how bad he'd begun to cough. He played it off as if he was fine though. 

“Itachi, you need to take better care of yourself!”

“I'm fine _____.”

“No, you are not! You are killing yourself!”

“I'm already dying.”

“I get that, but you can prolong your life if you stop working so much!”

“_____...”

“No Itachi! Do you want Serenity to grow up without a father? Do you want to leave us that badly?”

“Of course not.”

“Then take care of yourself dammit!” You then fled from him, upset and crying. You hated the thought of him leaving you and Serenity one day. 

 

Deidara  
Deidara and you had some arguments and fights, but it was never anything too heated. You always resolved your problems almost instantly. However, you were infuriated to hear that he was exploding nearby towns. It was due to him wanting to test his newest creations. 

“Sweetheart, why would you kill all those people?” You were trying to contain your anger as you spoke to him. 

“They died for the sake of art, hm.”

“Art? Are you serious? You slaughtered them for the sake of art?”

“Yeah, so what, hm?”

“Those were people! What would you do if nova was killed for such a dumb reason?”

“Dumb reasons, hm?”

“Yeah, a dumb reason! Art is no reason to hurt innocent people! What you do for the Akatsuki is one thing, but this isn't okay!”

“Enough _____, hm!”

“Me? How about you enough Deidara!” With that, you stormed away from your husband. You were too annoyed to hear him for another second longer. You were so disappointed in him and his actions. 

“Don't walk away from me _____, hm!” You ignored his calls and continued to walk away from the blond male. 

 

Hidan  
Fighting with Hidan was a part of life. He seemingly loved to fight about anything and everything. However, you becoming angry with Hidan was rare. Other than his swearing, Hidan didn't anger you too much. That was until you walked into your living room and found your husband sacrificing someone. Specifically, it was a man who'd flirted with you earlier that week. He was a friend of yours until then, meaning he was off limits to sacrifice. 

“Hidan what the hell?” You called out as you watched the scene in front of you. “You swore my friends were off limits, but you literally just killed one of them!”

“He fucking flirted with you! he brought this upon himself!”

“No, he didn't. It was just harmless flirting. He didn't deserve to die!”

“Shut the fuck up _____! I've already sacrificed him so it's too late now! You idiot!”

“Excuse me? You know what Hidan, fuck you.” With those words, you turned around and left the room. You were furious with your husband and couldn't stand to be around him a second longer. You were worried you'd take his head off and throw it away if he even so much as spoke to you again for a bit. 

 

Kakuzu  
Kakuzu's money habits were the cause of many fights. He always won those fights and you allowed him. However, that was until this fight. Kakuzu was getting low on money and refused to buy more groceries for the house. More specifically, he refused to give you any money to buy the food you were going to be needed desperately. 

“You can't be serious. Kuzu, our child needs to ear. We need money to buy food.”

“You have enough food. Just ration that.” Kakuzu was holding his case of money away from you protectively. 

“Kakuzu, what the hell? Kristina eats a lot. We need more money for food!” You were shocked at how strange your husband was acting. 

“I said no _____!”

“Don't you love our child? Or me?! Do you want us to starve? Is money that important to you?!”

“Of course it is.” He knew that was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't help it. He'd been swept up in the anger of the heated conversation. In response, you just wordlessly stared at him with a disappointed look in your eyes. “_____?” You ignored him and turned away from Kakuzu. You had nothing to say to the man, so you just decided to just leave the room. 

 

Tobi  
There were no fights or arguments between you and Tobi. Since he was always so carefree, he never got mad at you or your child. However, that childishness was getting to be too much. He wasn't being an actual parent to Dexter. He was letting the young boy do whatever he wanted, which finally pushed you over the edge. You'd finally gotten angry with your husband. It was a strange feeling to have since you were rarely ever angry with the man-boy.

“Obito, we need to talk.”

“About what _____?”

“You need to stop being so childish with your child.”

“Why?”

“He needs a father, not a brother and I need a husband, not another child.”

“I have to act like this to protect us.”

“Not when we're alone! I want my husband, not some baby!”

“_____! Tobi is not a baby! He is protecting us, so be thankful!”

“I'd be more thankful if he'd be an actual father!” With those words, you angrily ran out of the room. You couldn't handle talking to your husband for another moment. It was just becoming far too much upsetting and heated for you. 

 

Kisame  
Lately, Kisame hasn't been home enough for an argument or flight to happen. It wasn't like you got into too many of those anyway. Kisame usually didn't get angry with you and vice versa. It was a mostly peaceful household and it was great, until now. 

Due to the lack of Kisame, Alexander was growing quieter. He was missing his father a lot and you were missing your husband. Finally, though, he was home for a few days, so you decided to confront him. 

“Kisame, why can't you be home more often?”

“I'm working to keep us safe and happy.”

“I get that, but Alex is missing you a lot. He's not himself when you aren't here.”

“He'll have to get over it because I need to keep working.”

“Get over it? Oh, am I supposed to as well? Just get over missing my husband? Get over worrying about him?”

“_____...”

“No, I'll get over it. So will your son.” You instantly stormed out of the room. You couldn't look at him for another second longer. You heard him calling out to you, but you decided to just ignore his words and continue leaving. 

 

Madara  
With Madara, fighting and arguments were not too common. Sure there were some, but that was usually about something stupid. This time, however, it was about killing people. He'd begun to kill people from your town, and that wasn't okay at all. The person he ended most recently was a previous school teacher of yours. He was someone you had looked up to and ran into recently. So, this was particularly upsetting to you. 

“Madara! What is your problem! You said you wouldn't kill anyone from town!”

“He was just a perverted old man who looked at you creepily.”

“That's no excuse! He didn't deserve to die!”

“That's where you're wrong _____.”

“I'm wrong? You are the wrong one!”

“I'm never wrong.”

“Huh? Are you kidding me? Nearly every one you kill is innocent. You're always in the wrong!”

“You have no idea what you're talking about!” With that, Madara walked away from you. He no longer wanted to hear the words from your mouth. It was just fine though. You didn't want to hear him any longer either. So, you made no attempts to stop him or call out to his retreating figure.


	7. Making Up Again

Pein  
Pein hadn't been home since the fight you had with him. He wanted to give you time to calm down before returning and making up with you. 

You were surprised to see Pein walk through the door with a bouquet of flowers. You were no longer angry, so you were glad to see him. 

“_____, I want to apologize for my lack of being home. I got far too caught up in work.” Pein spoke softly as he approached you. 

“It's okay. Elliot and I understand.”

“No, it isn't alright. I want to make it up to you and to our son. I'll try to be more present in your lives.” You instantly hugged him, being careful to not hurt the flowers, of course. 

“I missed you. Let's not fight again.”

“I agree, and I missed you as well. How about we go on a vacation?”

“That would be lovely, but can you leave work for so long to actually go on one?”

“For you and Elliot, I'll do whatever I need to do. I want to do this, for us.”

“Well then, I guess let's go on a vacation!” You couldn't help but happily chuckle while Pein wrapped his arms around you. It was amazing to be back in his arms. 

 

Zetsu  
Zetsu left the home for a day before returning. He knew he was in the wrong and knew he needed to suck up his pride and apologize. Not only to Danny and Sammy, but to you as well. 

Hesitantly, he approached the three of you while you were all in the kitchen eating. As soon as the boys saw Zetsu, they ran and hid behind you. It was clear they were still upset with their father. 

“_____, Danny, Sammy, I am... We are deeply sorry for what we said.” White Zetsu explained calmly. 

“Is Black Zetsu sorry?” You responded immediately. 

“I am... I was angry and should never have said such a thing. It was a terrible mistake.” Black Zetsu spoke, slowly walking to the three of you. 

“Danny was mean, but if he's sorry, we'll forgive him, right?” Danny muttered as he looked to his younger twin.

“Of course. Daddy can be forgiven!” Sammy exclaimed happily. The two boys ran to Zetsu and hugged him. “Daddy, we missed you!”

“We missed you too... thank you for forgiving us.” White Zetsu spoke as he picked up his children to hug them. You knew there was still some hurt, but it would be okay in the end. 

 

Sasori  
Sasori avoided you the rest of that day to allow you to calm down. He did, however, plan to confront you later on that night. He didn't like you being angry with him, nor did he have the patience to deal with it. It was also going to affect the children, so Sasori wanted to handle your fight as soon as possible. 

“_____...” Sasori was surprisingly hesitant as he approached you in your bedroom. He wasn't sure if you were still upset, but he knew it was time to talk anyway. 

“What do you want? I told you to not-”

“I know, but we need to talk... I mean, I need to apologize.”

“You? You want to apologize? Wow, I'm surprised.”

“Don't push it.”

“Sasori.” You smiled at him as you waited. 

“I'm... sorry for my actions. I should not have turned your friend into a puppet. I'll stop turning the people you know into puppets.”

“That's all I ask, thank you.” Your smile grew as you opened your arms to your husband. “You did well, now come hug me.” He made a face but walked into your arms anyway. You were glad to have that argument pass and to have your lover be back with you. He, too, was glad to have you not angry any longer. 

 

Itachi  
Itachi immediately went after you. He caught up to you instantly and wrapped his arms around you. He couldn't stand your upset and crying face.

“Wait _____, I'm sorry.” Itachi began as he turned you to face him. However, you shook your head in response. 

“No, I'm sorry. I know how hard this is on you. I shouldn't have yelled at you.”

“I deserved it. I wasn't taking proper care of myself like I should have been. I'll do better.”

“I'll make sure to be more patient with you. I know stress makes it worse.”

“Thank you for being here with me _____. you and Serenity give me a reason to live, to keep fighting. Thank you for being by my side.”

“Of course. I'll always be by your side. Serenity and I are going nowhere. We'll always be here.” You and Itachi held each other happily. You both were glad to not be fighting any longer. It was always a difficult feeling to be angry with each other, so you two would try your best to avoid any more fights in the future. For the sake of not only the two of you but for your daughter as well. 

 

Deidara  
Deidara didn't come after you right away. It was about an hour later when he'd finally come to find you wherever you'd run off to. He had wanted to let you calm down a bit before going after you. He was worried you would attack him or something, so he knew it was best to leave you be for a bit. 

When he did come after you, he found you in the kitchen. You were cutting some food for dinner, making him a little nervous. 

“Hey _____, I wanted to apologize, hm.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I shouldn't have been blowing up random places and killing people only for the sake of art, hm.”

“Why are you sorry now?”

“Thinking of Nova dying for art made me feel terrible. I love art, but I love Nova and you more, hm.”

“I see... well, I'm sorry for being rude towards your art. I know how important it is to you.”

“You and Nova are more important. I'll stop blowing things up... for now at least. When I do start up again, I'll be more careful of my explosions, hm.”

“Thank you, Deidara.” You were thrilled to have gotten passed your argument with your beloved husband. 

 

Hidan  
Having you so upset with him, Hidan decided to leave you alone for a few days. He genuinely was concerned for his well-being. So while he was gone, he decided to get you a present. Of course, you were not expecting his version of a present. 

“Hidan, what is that?” The man finally came back home with his present. His “present” was actually a human. Specifically, some random male all tied up. 

“My 'I'm sorry' present!” He seemed so proud of himself. “I wanted to say I'm sorry to you. So I got you a gift. You can sacrifice him!”

“Um... Alright, I guess.”

“I am sorry _____.”

“I know, it's alright. I got a little too worked up as well. We both let that argument get too crazy.”

“Let's sacrifice this guy and have make-up sex!”

“Hidan, our children will be home soon... Let's do that the other way around.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Let's tie this guy up better so he doesn't run away.” The two of you were happy to be past the latest argument. You'd be sure to have better control of the fights in the future so it doesn't go too far next time. 

 

Kakuzu  
Kakuzu's footsteps could be heard following after you instantly. He grabbed your arms to stop you from fleeing away from him. 

“_____, wait. You know I didn't mean that.” Kakuzu spoke calmly with a hint of concern in his voice. You shook your head and refused to look at him. “_____, please, I didn't mean that. I was just angry.” You still just shook your head. 

“I don't believe that.”

“I'm sorry.” With that, Kakuzu released you and left you all alone, however, he did return an hour later. You were surprised to find him surrounded by groceries and gifts. 

“What's all this?”

“I bought food for us that will last days and some gifts for you and Kristina. They are to show that you both are more important to me than money.”

“Kuzu... thank you.” You made your way to hug your husband quickly. You were overjoyed that he showed his feelings rather than just saying them to you. 

“Again _____, I apologize for my words. I never meant to say money was most important.”

“I forgive you, so it's alright now. Let's put all this away so I can see my gifts.” You chuckled and began to help Kakuzu put your groceries away. You were glad to be not fighting with him again. Fighting with Kakuzu always sucked. 

 

Tobi  
After you ran away, you were able to calm down. You realized how out of bounds you both were, so you headed back to where Tobi was still standing. He looked to have calmed down as well and when he saw you, he looked relieved. 

“_____, I'm sorry for getting so defensive and for not being a proper father to Dexter.”

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. Tobi is you and I love him just as much as I love you. I never meant to be so angry with either of you.”

“I should be a better father to Dexter, no, I will start being a better father. I swear.”

“Thank you. That's all I want. Our son needs you and so do I.”

“I'm here, even if I'm acting like a child. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.” The two of you hugged. You both were so relieved to be back to normal. You'd make sure to never get so angry with him again, and he'd do the same. 

 

Kisame  
Kisame didn't chase after you, he just let you go to calm yourself down. He knew the both of you needed to calm down before talking again. He was going to wait for a little bit before going after you. The little bit of time turned int two days. 

You avoided him during those two days. If he tried to speak to you, you'd avoid him. It was so bad that Alexander made a comment to you about avoiding the boy's father. So, figuring it was finally time to talk to Kisame, you went and approached him. 

He was clearly glad to see you and even though you were angry, you were glad to see him as well. 

“_____, I am sorry. I understand that I should be home more often. I don't want to miss out on anything with you or Alexander. I don't want my son to miss me.”

“So, you'll be home more often?”

“Yes, I will be. I will take on fewer jobs and will come home faster. I don't even like being away from you both that much anyway.”

“Thank you, Kisame. I know Alexander will appreciate this just as much as I do.” You couldn't help but give your husband a hug. You were so thankful to be past the fight and to not be angry with him any longer. 

 

Madara  
You and Madara avoided each other for the days after your fight. The three of your daughters were concerned but said nothing  
to you or Madara. The home was filled with an awkward silence, and it was beginning to hurt. It hurt to avoid your husband and it hurt him to avoid you. 

So finally, you and Madara sucked it up and went to find each other. Eventually, you came across the other in the living room, so you both just sat down to have your conversation.

“Hello _____.”

“Hi, Madara...” You both didn't know what to say first for a little bit, but Madara finally decided to speak up. 

“You should apologize to me.”

“You start first.”

“...Fine, I apologize for killing someone from our village. I know you asked me not to, but he was a creep.”

“I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you that you're always wrong.”

“Are we good now? You know I hate fighting with you.”

“Yes Madara, we're good. As long as you stop killing people. Only kill those who do us or mean to do us harm, okay?”

“ Of course.” You weren't sure if he meant it or not, but for now, you'd be happy. You and your husband were no longer fighting, so you both could be happy with each other again.


	8. When The Kids Get Lost

You, your husband and your child/children were all out at the market together. It was all going well until you looked down and realized that your child/children were gone. 

Pein  
“Pein... Elliot is gone!” You looked around to check, but you saw your son nowhere. Panic instantly took over and you were going to start full-blown panicking until Pein took your hand. 

“Calm down _____. I'll have my other bodies look for him now. They'll find him.” Pein's words were surprisingly gentle and succeed in calming you down. You put your trust in Pein and allowed him to pull you along with him so the two of you could search too. 

However, that didn't last long as Pein got word from his other bodies that Elliot had been found. So, you and Pein instantly made your way to the location, which was a park. 

“Elliot! Why did you run off?” You demanded angrily as you approached your son. 

“I just wanted to play with the other children. I'm sorry.” Elliot was clearly feeling bad, so you decided to not be so angry with him and to not punish him. You'd just keep a better eye on him when you're out next time, and take him to the park every once in a while. 

 

Zetsu  
You looked all around, only to realize you couldn't see Danny or Sammy anywhere. You weren't sure where they were, causing panic to instantly set in. 

“Zetsu, where are the children? I don't see them at all.” You were shaking at that point, which began to worry Zetsu. Even so, he looked around before closing his eyes. 

“I can find them. Give me a moment.” It took a little more than just a moment, but eventually, Zetsu's eyes opened. “Come with me.” He took your hand and led you around the marketplace. He guided you to where they sold candy, and sure enough, they were your little boys. 

“Danny! Sammy!” You ran over to them and hugged them. You were glad but angry. “Don't you two dare run off again. No candy for a week.”

“No!” Both boys cried, but you and Zetsu ignored them. You were quite relieved to know they were alright though. You'd hold onto them tighter next time. 

 

Sasori  
Looking around, you realized Tara and Dahlia were nowhere to be seen. 

“Um Sasori... our children are gone...” You spoke hesitantly and with shock in your voice. You weren't sure what to do now.

“They what?” Sasori looked around before sighing. “We don't have time for this. Let's go find them.” Pulling you along with him, Sasori guided you all around the market. It was only when you were beginning to panic did you spot the twins. They were walking with some woman, holding her hands. 

Instantly, you went over and scooped them up. You hastily informed the woman that they were your children before returning to Sasori's side. 

“Never go with strangers!” You scolded them immediately and possibly a little too harshly. They cried a bit, so you decided it was enough of a punishment so you just consoled them so you could continue shopping. You'd watch them more closely from now on.

 

Itachi  
“Itachi, Serenity isn't here anymore.” You were oddly calm about it on the outside. However, on the inside, you were freaking out.

“Hm, I see. I'll have my crows search for her.” He was also oddly calm. He instantly summoned the crows and let them fly off to find the young girl. 

“I hope she's found soon...”

“Don't worry, she'll be fine.” He was right of course. After a few minutes, the whole murder of crows returned. They were holding Serenity, much to your horror. Serenity was enjoying it though. She was laughing and having a good time. 

“Where did you go?” You demanded, slightly angry, but mostly worried.

“I wanted a snack.” It was a smile answer from the young girl.

“Just ask us next time. Don't disappear, okay?” The girl agreed, but you'd make sure she didn't do that again next time.

 

Deidara  
“Hey Deidara, where is Nova?” You'd looked all around to find her, but she was gone. It startled you and was causing panic to rise within you. It was clear to see, so it caused Deidara to panic a little too.

“Now, now, calm down _____, hm.” Deidara pulled out some clay and made it into a bird. He made it large before pulling you onto it. “Let's fly to see if we can see her, hm.”

“Oh my...” You were horrified and not prepared at all to fly through the air. You couldn't look down to try to find your child, instead, you just panicked even more. 

“I see her, hm!” With that, the bird flew low and landed. “Hey Nova, get over here!” Following her father's command, Nova ran from the swings she was at and climbed onto the clay bird. 

“Hey there!” Nova smiled happily and bright. Deidara didn't scold her or anything. You wanted to, but you were too stunned. You just made a mental note to hold onto her tighter next time... and to never fly again.

 

Hidan  
“...Hidan?” You questioned simply as you looked around.

“Yeah ____?”

“Where are the kids?” The two of you looked around to see no children anywhere. You searched the market around you but still found no children. “Oh my... We lost them...”

“I'm sure they'll turn up soon.” Hidan wasn't concerned at all. His laid-back attitude calmed you down as well. Your kids were immortal after all and they had weapons on them. So they should be fine. 

About an hour later, Kakuzu showed up in the market and headed straight for you and your husband. He looked quite annoyed and had your twins with him. 

“I found these climbing a tree. I believe they are yours?” Kakuzu handed Sarah and Justin over to you before angrily leaving. Even though they were safe, you still scolded them and made a note to keep them on leashes if necessary next time. 

 

Kakuzu  
“Kuzu! Kristina is gone!” Full panic took over you as you began to look around to see if you could see your child anywhere. 

“Calm down. I have an idea where she went.” Kakuzu walked off then, leaving you to follow him. You trusted he knew where he was going. You were scared for your daughter's safety. 

Kakuzu led you to a part of the market that was all clothing. He specifically led you to where the younger clothes were and sure enough, Kristina was there. She was looking at another sundress that she wanted. 

“Kristina! Why did you run off?” You questioned as you approached the girl.

“Sorry, I just wanted to look at the pretty dresses.”

“You can't have any of them anyway.” Kakuzu harshly responded causing the girl to pout. You ignored her pouting and made sure that you would watch her better from then on.

 

Tobi  
You were startled to look around and not see Dexter anywhere. The freaking out began to set in as you realized he was actually gone. 

“Tobi, our son is lost. Do you have any idea where he went?” Your panic began to take over as you spoke.

“No, but I'll look around.” With that, Tobi faded away to go searching. You remained where you were, panicking and shaking. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes for Tobi to return. He had Dexter with him. 

“Where was he?” You asked as you took your child from your husband. 

“Trying to get a bunch of candy,” Tobi responded calmly, but with annoyance hidden deep in there. 

“Well guess who gets no candy now?” Dexter whined about it, but he knew he'd done something wrong. After this incident, you made sure to hold onto him better next time to ensure he never gets lost again. 

 

Kisame  
You instantly realized your child had gotten lost somehow, causing all sorts of emotions to hit you. 

“Kisame, have you seen our son? Where is Alexander?”

“I have no clue.” Both of you were shocked that he'd gone missing. So, you two split up and looked all around the marketplace for him. Unfortunately, there was no trace of him anywhere. Leaving you two to meet back up just outside of the market. 

“What are we going to do? Our son is gone.” You were starting to panic now. However, before Kisame could even respond to you, Itachi appeared. In his arms was your son, asleep. 

“I spotted him laying in a tree just outside of the hideout.” Was all the Uchiha said as he handed your son to your husband.

“Thank you.” You were relieved to have your son back again. When he woke up, you planned on scolding him for not only disappearing but for climbing a tree without supervision. 

 

Madara  
“Oh...Where did they go?” You were surprised to find that all three girls were missing. 

“What?”

“Our children are gone.” You were worried, but for the sake of others, not your children. They had a habit of getting into trouble and hurting others when you weren't around them. 

“Come on, let's go find them.” Madara had an idea where they could possibly be. So he took your hand and pulled you along with him. He led you to the weapons part of the market. 

There were your children, all holding weapons. Eclipse had a double-headed battle ax, Adrien had a katana and Arcadia had throwing stars. 

“Oh no!” You quickly rushed over to take the weapons away from the insane children. While Madara was just laughing at the sight of his kids with weapons. Ignoring him, you thoroughly scolded them and planned to tie them to you next time to ensure they never got lost again.


	9. Kids' Nicknames

Pein  
Elliot's is Eli

 

Zetsu  
Danny's is Dan  
Sammy's is Sam

 

Sasori  
Tara's is Tar  
Dahlia's is Dally

 

Itachi  
Serenity's is Seren 

 

Deidara  
Super Nova's is Nova/Nov

 

Hidan  
Sarah's is Sare  
Justin's is Tin Tin

 

Kakuzu  
Kristina's is Tina

 

Tobi  
Dexter's is Dex

 

Kisame  
Alexander's is Xander

 

Madara  
Eclipse's is Luna  
Adrien's is Ade  
Arcadia's is Arc


	10. Kids See Parents Kissing

Pein  
It was just another early morning, but this time you all were in a rush. You'd woken up late, meaning your whole family woke up late. So, you all were hurrying up and rushing to get out the door. 

“We'll see you later Pein. Have a good day at work.” You then kissed him goodbye, right in front of Elliot, which you didn't normally do.

“Ew, that's gross, don't do that here where I can see!” Elliot cringed with disgust, causing you to laugh a bit. 

“You have a good day too _____.” Pein ignored his child and kissed you this time. 

“Ew! Dad!” Pein couldn't help but smile as he walked out the door, surprising you and your son. “You two scare me.”

“Oh hush and go get ready.” You couldn't help but chuckle at your son. You knew he meant no harm, so it was all fine. 

 

Zetsu  
Zetsu was about to head out on a mission. It would be a long one and he wouldn't be able to keep in contact. So, you and your children were all at the entryway saying goodbye to your husband. 

“We'll see you later _____, Danny, Sammy,” Zetsu spoke as he approached you. 

“Be careful.” You mumbled as you leaned over and kissed your husband on the lips. 

“Oh god, that's gross!” Danny grumbled as he pretended to throw up.

“Stop it Dan! It's sweet they love each other and can show it.” Sammy defended, pushing his brother. 

“I agree with Danny. It's disgusting.” Black Zetsu muttered, clearly annoyed with the show of affection. 

“Now now, no fighting before your father leaves.” You spoke to your children and then looked to Zetsu. “And you hush up.” You told Black Zetsu. You kissed him again just to annoy the dark half and your one son. It was adorable how they reacted, so you couldn't help but tease them. 

 

Sasori  
Sasori had just gotten home from a long mission. You and the kids were all waiting for him to return and as soon as he walked through the door, you threw your arms around him. 

“I missed you Sasori!” You spoke excitedly as you hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you in return before you leaned back to smile at him. The two of you kissed and instantly heard two voices pretended to gag.

“That's gross and vile, don't do that in front of us.” It was Tara who'd spoken up first. 

“Yeah, don't do that where we can see it!” Dahlia spoke next, just as annoyed as her sister.

“Oh? You mean don't kiss your father?” Two heads nodded, causing you to just chuckle and shake your head. You weren't surprised by them as they've complained about it before. You'd just ignore their complaints and kiss your husband as you wanted to anyway. 

 

Itachi  
It was just another day for you and your family. The three of you were all lounging around in the living room when a sudden urge to kiss your husband came to you.

“Hey 'tachi?” You questioned as you looked over at him.

“What is it _____?” He turned to look at you, giving you your opening to kiss him. So, you did. You pressed your lips on his lips happily. He reciprocated the action and happily kissed you back. You two split apart, only due to the sudden laughter you began to hear. 

“Huh?” The two of you looked over at your young daughter who was laughing. “Serenity? Why are you laughing?”

“I don't know. Seeing you kiss daddy was just so funny to me!” You and Itachi were confused, but let her just chuckle to herself. She made no sense, but she was adorable, so it was okay. 

 

Deidara  
Deidara was working in his workshop all day. He hadn't come out once, so you and Nova decided to go and visit with him, to force him to take a break.

“Hey Dei, how are you doing?” You asked as you and your daughter entered Deidara's workshop. 

“Better now... come over here.” You followed his command and approached him. He pulled you to him and pressed his lips against yours. You kissed him back but quickly pushed him away. 

“Not in front of Nova.” Your face was red and you spoke hesitantly. You weren't used to showing much affection in front of your child. 

“It's okay. I think daddy kissing you is cute and sweet.” Nova smiled brightly as she spoke. “It's nice to see how much my parents love each other.” It was the sweetest thing you'd ever heard from her, causing your hearts to warm up. Your child was so precious. 

 

Hidan  
You've kissed Hidan in front of Sarah and Justin a few times, and each time they've reacted the same. Sarah found the show of affection cute while her brother found it hilarious. 

“Daddy kissing you is so adorable!” That was Sarah's opinion as her younger brother just laughed. He always did that and at first, it was concerning but now you found it cute.

“Daddy kissing you makes me laugh!” Justin simply spoke between his laughter. 

“How come?” Hidan was confused and wanted clarification. He asked the same thing each time when Justin laughed but always got the same answer. No matter what, Justin responded the same way. 

“It's just funny?” The young boy seemed as confused as his father. Even so, no matter how your children reacted, they meant no harm, so everything was all good. You hoped that one day you'd find out why Justin found kissing so funny. 

 

Kakuzu  
You and Kakuzu were in the kitchen chatting when Kristina entered the room. You two were mid-conversation when she suddenly spoke up, interrupting your sentence. 

“You two should kiss. I've never seen it before.” Kristina spoke up, startling the two of you. 

“I don't know why you want to see that, but okay?” You were hesitant, but pulled down Kakuzu's mask and kissed him. He kissed you back, which surprised you, making you smile into the kiss.

“Okay, that's enough. So gross.” The young girl then fled the room, leaving you both even more confused. 

“I wonder what that was all about?” You looked to your husband in confusion. 

“Who knows. She takes after your weirdness.” With those words, Kakuzu so left the room, leaving you behind to pout to yourself. You knew that neither your husband, or your child meant any ill-will, so it was okay.

 

Tobi  
Due to his mask, you didn't kiss Tobi often. So when you two were alone, you enjoyed your time by kissing each other, among other things if the time was right. This was one of your more appropriate alone times. 

Tobi and you were sitting on the couch as you kissed and occasionally took a break to chat with each other about something random. You two you sitting there, minding your own business and enjoying your time together when suddenly, you began to hear laughter.

The two of you looked over to see Dexter standing there in the entryway, laughing. However, before you could question him, he ran off. 

“What a strange boy,” Tobi muttered quietly. He didn't mean it in any bad way of course. 

“He's definitely your son.” You retorted with a teasing smile on your face. Tobi just smiled back, knowing that Dexter was indeed taking after his more childlike persona. 

 

Kisame  
“Hey Ki, come over here!” You saw him passing the living room door and decided to call out to him. 

“What is it?” He entered the room and approached you and your son. The two of you were watching TV as you sat on the couch. 

“I want a kiss.” You smiled and was thrilled when he, indeed, leaned down to kiss you. You two kissed until Alexander came between you two and pushed you guys apart. 

“No that's disgusting. Don't do that.” Alexander snapped angrily before storming out of the room. At first, neither you nor your husband knew what to say. 

“Okay?” You and Kisame were shocked, but let it go for now. You guys figured he'd get over it as he grew older. Even so, for now, you two would avoid kissing around him. You knew he would get over it one day, well you hoped so at least. 

 

Madara  
You and Madara frequently kissed in front of your three girls. So this time you did so, was no different than any other time. The girls reacted the same no matter what. 

“Dad, can you not do that while I'm eating?” It was Adrien who was grossed out over the action. 

“Oh stop it. It's cute. It's a show of affection, so we should be happy our parents love each other so much.” Eclipse defended, as she smiled at her parents. Arcadia nodded her head as if to agree with her oldest sister, but she laughed as she did so. 

“Sure Eclipse, but it's more funny than anything.” That was Arcadia's simple thought on the matter. 

“You three have such different opinions...” You were almost surprised each time by how different the triplets were. Even so, their reactions were adorable and you were okay with how each girl felt since none of them meant any harm.


	11. When the Kids Get Hurt

Pein  
You were minding your own business as you read a book in the living room when suddenly, you heard a loud thump. Immediately after a loud grunt came, causing you to instantly get up. You quickly headed to where the sounds were only to see Elliot sitting on the ground. 

“What happened?” You were worried as soon as you saw your son. Both his knees were bloody and he was unusually quiet. 

“I fell.” Came his much too simple response. He wasn't crying and he didn't even look upset, making you even more worried. 

“Well come on, let's go get you cleaned up.” You helped him up and took him to a bathroom to wash off the blood and treat his bruising knees. He didn't seem to care at all during the whole process. You weren't sure if it was him being brave and tough or something else. All you knew was he'd walk a lot slower in the halls from now on. 

 

Zetsu  
You were watering our flowers when you heard two voices screaming. Followed by that were footsteps moving quickly towards you. 

“Bees!” Came the terrified scream of Danny. His brother and he were running from an area you told them to not go in, due to the bees that were there. 

“What's going on?” You questioned as they approached. However, you saw the bees flying after them angrily. Just as you saw them, Sammy slipped and fell on the gravel pathway, taking his brother down with him. Your parental instincts took over and you scooped up the twins and ran into the hideout, safely avoiding the bees. “Are you two okay?”

“I got stung!” Danny cried out as he began to sob uncontrollably. 

“When I fell I got my hand hurt!” Both boys were not crying and holding out their injured hands to you. You, of course, instantly moved into action and began to treat both the bee sting and the scraped hand. You were sure they'd now listen to you and not go where you tell them to not go. Too bad they had to learn their lesson the hard way. 

 

Sasori  
You were doing arts and crafts with your twin daughters. It was all going great until Tara cried out in pain. 

“What happened?” You questioned, becoming worried instantly. 

“I got a paper cut.” She quickly hid her pain, but the grimace on her face was still visible. 

“Dahlia, go get her a band-aid.” The young girl instantly jumped up, happy to help.

“Okay!” The younger twin ran off a little too quickly and slammed right into a wall. She did so because she slid due to the socks she was wearing. 

“Oh Dahlia, are you okay?”

“I'm good!” She smiled and ran off, continuing her journey to get a band-aid. You were surprised by how different your children reacted to being hurt. It honestly surprised you, but at least you knew how exactly they'd react now. It'd help go the next time they got hurt. 

 

Itachi  
You were playing a game with Serenity when she realized she had to go to the bathroom, which was up some stairs. She was good going up them, but as she came back down them she tripped. It was the last three steps when she came tumbling down. 

“Ow!” Serenity instantly screamed out and began to cry. You ran to her instantly and checked her over for injuries. 

“Are you okay?” You were extremely worried now. However, serenity had no visible cuts or broken bones, just a few bruises forming already. 

“It hurts everywhere!” She was hard to understand through her cries, but you eventually realized what she had said. You knew she was probably exaggerating, but you just let her do so. 

“Let's get you some ice.” You held her as you walked to the kitchen to get ice. You felt bad that she fell, but you were sure she'd not run down the stairs again. 

 

Deidara  
Nova was beginning to learn how to blow stuff up outside the hideout. Usually, it was with her father, but this time you were supervising over her. Even so, with the supervision, there could still be an accident, so you were prepared for that, and of course, an accident just had to happen to Nova. 

She was blowing up a little butterfly she made from detonating clay and ended up standing a little too close to the explosion. Her hands got a little burned, but nothing too serious. Even so, she began to cry immediately. 

“Oh sweetie, come here. Let's go get those burns treated right away.” You gently picked up your daughter and carried her into the hideout. You felt horrible that she got burned, but you knew it taught her a lesson about standing too close. You had a feeling that next time she blew something up, she'd be much further away from it, and would be more conscious of the explosion and what it could really do to someone. 

 

Hidan  
You and your children were sharpening your weapons and a few kitchen knives. They'd grown dull due to your many rituals. It wasn't really safe to allow kids to help sharpen the weapons, but you all were immortal, so you figured it was fine. Until Sarah's hand slipped and she dropped one of the kitchen knives. It landed in her right thigh, causing her to gasp as blood began to ooze out. 

“Oh my...” That was all you could say and do before Justin's hand also slipped, or maybe he did it on purpose. His knife from the kitchen ended up going through his left thigh. Which caused him to gasp as well. “Are you two alright?”

“I'm good!” Sarah cheered happily. It was like she was fully okay with being stabbed. Justin, however, put a fake smile on his face. 

“I'm... good too!” It was clearly a lie, but you chose to not call him out on it for now. He wanted to try and act tough in front of his older sister. You knew he was a little bothered by the pain, as he was always a little hesitant to hurt himself in the rituals. 

 

Kakuzu  
You and Kristina were helping Kakuzu count his money from his latest bounty. It took a little longer, but he enjoyed spending time with the two of you like this. It all was going well until Kristina cried out in pain. Both of you turned to her to see her holding her hand to her chest as she began to cry.

“Oh, honey, what happened?” You went to her side to comfort her instantly. 

“I got a paper cut from the money!” She wailed out through her tears. 

“She didn't get blood on my money, did she?” You glared at Kakuzu, making him immediately change his words. “I mean, I'm sorry my money hurt you.” That helped nothing, causing you to comfort the child all alone. You had a feeling she wouldn't be helping out with the money from now on. She seemed to hate the money with the way she glared at it. 

 

Tobi  
You and Dexter were eating dinner. It was peacefully quiet and it was all going well. Until Dexter was left with only carrots on his plate. He decided to eat them with his fingers, which is what led to the trouble. 

He wasn't paying attention to where his fingers were and ended up biting his thumb and pointer finger. Immediately, he cried out in pain and began to sob while holding out his hurt hand to you.

“It hurts! Fix it please!” Dexter cried out, clearly thinking you could work some magic and take away his pain or something. 

“Oh dear, I'm sorry you bit yourself. It's okay though. The pain will go away soon.” You tried to explain that to him, but he continued to cry. You knew he'd pay more attention and not bite himself next time he ate carrots. If he'd ever do so again after they caused him such pain. 

 

Kisame  
You were swimming with your son when he decided to get out a bit before you. That is where he made the bad decision to run by the side of the pool, which caused him to end up slipping and falling on his butt.

“Ouch!” Alexander cried out in pain but got right back up anyway. 

“Are you alright?” You asked as you got out of the pool as well.

“I'm...okay.” You could tell he was lying by the look of pain on his face. 

“Come here.” You slowly walked to him and hugged him to try to take away the pain from the boy. It helped a little but you knew he was still in pain. You felt terrible that he was hurt, but there was a bright side to this pain he now felt. Even though he got hurt, you were glad he learned his lesson about running around the pool.

 

Madara  
The four of you, your triplets and yourself, were out at the park nearby. It was getting late, so it was time to walk home. The girls were holding hands as they walked, which wasn't the best idea. All of the sudden, all three of them tripped, sending them all to the ground. 

A chorus of groans was heard before some crying began. You quickly went and checked them for injuries. 

“Who's hurt and where?” You asked over Arcadia's crying. 

“My left hand got scraped up,” Eclipse noted in her usual uncaring way. 

“My left knee got cut.” Came Adrien's calmish response. She seemed to be hiding her pain. 

Arcadia only responded to your question by raising her right elbow which was scraped up. She was now sobbing and being consoled by her sisters. 

“Come on girls, let's get home and patch you up.” You held Arcadia's hand on the way home to help her feel better. Due to all of the pain, they all felt currently, you had a feeling they'd not do that whole thing ever again.


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone

I was thinking about getting back into this story and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a scenario. I need a little help getting back my ambition to write this, so any scenario idea will help greatly. I'm so sorry that I haven't written or updated this in so long, but I'll do my best and continue it for a little while this time. Hopefully it can be as good and as long as my Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios was.

So yeah, send me any scenario ideas that I haven't done yet, and please keep it on this post to ensure that I get it, or send it to me directly through a message. Any scenario idea will help me. 

Thank you all for reading this book so far, and I hope you'll stick around to read even more of it.


	13. First Swear Words

Pein  
Elliot – Son of a Bitch

Zetsu  
Danny - Bastard  
Sammy - Cunt

Sasori  
Tara - Bitch  
Dahlia - Fuckface

Itachi  
Serenity - Fuck

Deidara  
Nova - Hell

Hidan  
Sarah - Fuck  
Justin - Dammit

Kakuzu  
Kristina - Bastard

Tobi  
Dexter - Shit

Kisame  
Alexander - Cunt

Madara  
Eclipse - Shit  
Adrien - Fuck  
Arcadia – God Dammit


	14. Catching the Parents Having Alone Time

Pein  
You and Pein were all alone after letting Elliot go bother Konan. She was slightly willing to take the kid, but still, she didn't like to deal with him all that much. So you guys had a limited time to do whatever you wanted. So, you both quickly began to make out with each other. It was getting a little heated when you heard your bedroom door open. 

“What are you two doing?” The little scared voice was Elliot. “Why are you attacking dad?” 

“I'm not... what?” You were a little confused at to why he'd instantly go to that you were hurting Pein. “We were just showing our love for each other, that's all.” You were a little embarrassed to have Elliot catch you both in such a situation. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, son. Also, next time, knock before you enter our room.” Pein spoke for you. Elliot just nodded his head and left the room, leaving you two to sigh. The mood was ruined now. 

“Wanna play a board game?” You question suddenly, causing Pein to nearly burst out into laughter. However, that was out of character for him, so he just slowly nodded his head.

“Very well. What game?” It wasn't originally what the two of you wanted to do, but it was good enough to just spend some quality time with your husband. 

 

Zetsu  
You and Zetsu had just laid Danny and Sammy down and they'd just fallen asleep. You were eager to get into your bed and go to sleep as well, however, Zetsu had other ideas. As soon as you two were in your room, Zetsu's hands were on you. 

“Let's make another baby.” White Zetsu whispered to you. “Let's not.” Black Zetsu then responded as a grumble. 

“I agree with the darker half of you. Let's not, not today at least but we can practice.” 

“Yuck.” Black Zetsu grumbled even further, however, he was ignored as you and Zetsu began to feel up each other. As your clothing slowly began to come off, you heard snickering from the doorway. Both you and Zetsu spun around to see both Danny and Sammy there watching you two.

“Oh my!” You instantly hid behind Zetsu with embarrassment as Zetsu began to yell at your children. 

“What are you two doing?! I was about to finally have some fun!n Don't you want a little brother or sister?!” 

“Zetsu!” You scolded instantly. You shoved him out of the room making Danny and Sammy get pushed backward. “There won't be any fun tonight. Take care of the children that we currently have!” You huffed and slammed the door. You were so far out of the mood that you just went right to sleep.

 

Sasori  
You and Sasori pawned off Tara and Dahlia onto Deidara. It probably wasn't the best idea, but you two wanted some alone time together. Said alone time was making out with each other and getting all touchy. It was nice to finally get some time with your husband, however, it was short-lived as you began to hear someone gagging. You two slowly turned around to see Deidara and your children. It was Deidara making the noises. 

“Can you two not? That's seriously disgusting, hm.” Deidara spoke up instantly with the children making faces at you two. 

“Dad, why are you all over-” Tara was stopped by Dahlia speaking up louder.

“You two were fucking!” Every adult was shocked at Dahlia's words. 

“You've spent too much time with Uncle Hidan!” You instantly yelled out angrily. 

“Yeah, that was horrifying, hm.” 

“You all are testing my patience. Why are you here with the children?” Sasori's voice broke out, causing everyone else to fall silent. 

“They were hungry and I don't know how to feed them, hm.” Deidara simply responded. Sasori's only response was to throw a lamp at him. 

“Get out!” 

“Hey! Don't throw our lamp, how many times do I have to tell that to you!” You yelled at your husband. Thankfully, Deidara had caught it instead of letting it hit the floor and shatter. Well, something did shatter and it was your will to do anything sexy with your man. So you just sighed and took your children's hands to lead them to the kitchen to feed them. 

 

Itachi  
You and Itachi finally managed to get Serenity to fall asleep after about a half-hour of reading her a bedtime story. Thankfully, she finally gave up and fell asleep after putting up a fight. You and Itachi were thankful because it had been a few weeks since you and he had any physical contact. So, as soon as the two of you closed your bedroom door, you both were attached to each other and your lips were locked. Clothing began to fall away next, however, the creaking of the door stopped you from removing Itachi's pants. You both turned to look at your precious little girl, awake and watching both of you.

“Serenity, weren't you just asleep?” You hesitantly questioned hoping that she'd just go away.

“What are you and daddy doing?” She responded, completely ignoring your question. “I heard from a friend at school that parents have sex when they are alone. Is that what you're doing?” Your face instantly turned red and panic began to set in. You weren't sure how to respond to your child, but Itachi seemed to know as he stepped up and spoke.

“This is all a dream. Just go back to bed. You won't remember this in the morning.” 

“Okay...” Serenity spun around and headed back to her bedroom. 

“You just mind fucked our child!” You gasped out to your husband. He just softly smiled at you.

“She'll be fine. There are more pressing matters to tend to currently.” You knew that look in his eyes. Things were about to go down.

 

Deidara  
You and Deidara gave Nova to Sasori for the day. Terrible idea really. He had zero patience for the child, but you and Deidara needed alone time. So Sasori had to deal with it. So, you two raced to your bedroom and threw off all your clothing. As soon as you two hopped into bed and covered up, the door flew open. 

“Ah!” You screamed out, completely caught off guard. You held the covers up to hide your parts and looked to see who opened the door. It was Sasori with Nova in his arms. 

“Take this demon child. If you don't I will turn her into a puppet.” Sasori's threat was real. 

“We're kind of naked right now, just leave Nova there and we'll take care of her.” To your words, Sasori literally dropped the child on the ground, resulting in her screaming out and beginning to cry. The redheaded man just walked away, annoyed. 

“Nova, it'll be okay. I'm coming.” You muttered as you climbed out of bed but were stopped by Deidara's words. 

“I wish I was coming, hm.” You instantly smacked Deidara with a pillow. 

“Shut up!” 

“What's that mean?” Nova then questioned, horrifying you. You sputtered out a fake response and then began to put your clothes back on. As soon as your clothes were back on, you picked up your child and headed out of the room to leave Deidara to himself. 

 

Hidan  
Sarah and Justin were given to Kakuzu for the day. They were going to help Kakuzu count money. You hoped it'd go well and give you the ability to have some fun with your husband. So, while you two had the chance, you two stripped down and got to it. However, the door suddenly slid open and a voice could be heard coming through the crack.

“Daddy...” A sniffle could be heard with the small cry from your daughter. Both of you instantly separated and began to search for your clothes. You both got dressed before opening the door to find not only Sarah but Justin as well. Both of them were crying. 

“What happened?” You softly questioned however, you heard loud thumps approaching. It was Kakuzu. 

“Your brats stole my money!” Kakuzu roared out, causing Hidan to stand in front of us. 

“Kakuzu, you made my children cry, what the fuck?!” 

“They started it!” 

“What? Are you some child now, you 90-something-year-old fuck?!” 

“Both of you stop it! You're making the children more upset!” You yelled out instantly in your best parent voice. Both Sarah and Justin were sobbing into your chest. 

“Yeah, and you also ruined out fucking sexy time!”

“Seriously Hidan, that's what you're most upset about?!” You and he descended into arguing with each other. Kakuzu eventually walked away, having been done with the situation. 

“Dad, what is sexy time?” Justin questioned, breaking the two of you apart from your arguing. 

“It's when I put my-” 

“HIDAN!” You instantly smacked him to shut him up. 

“What?!”

“It's not time to tell the children about that yet!” Well, now that your “sexy time” was officially ruined, you took to make sure that your children were okay. You knew that Kakuzu probably wouldn't physically hurt them, but you couldn't be too careful. This would be the last time you leave them with Kakuzu, probably. 

 

Kakuzu  
You and Kakuzu, for some reason, gave Kristina to Tobi for a few hours. You would give her to Hidan, but last time she learned some interesting words, so Tobi was the best choice. So, now that you two were alone, you decided to make your moves on your husband. You began to kiss him and touch all over him as he just allowed you to do whatever you wanted. Things began to get a little steamy when the door was knocked on. 

“What do you want?” Kakuzu growled out, as he was extremely annoyed for the situation to get interrupted. Taking that as an okay to open the door, the door opened to reveal Tobi and Kristina there. Instantly, you and Kakuzu separated, causing you to fall off the bed. 

“Tobi wants to know what you two were doing...” Tobi hesitantly questioned. You glared up at him from your place on the ground. Tobi suddenly gasped out. “You two were doing something naughty!”

“What does 'naughty' mean?” Kristina questioned simply. 

“Tobi knows what it means! It means they were going to give you a sibling!” 

“Really!?” Kristina lit up and instantly began to ask questions that she shouldn't be asking. “Can I watch you two give me a sibling?!”

“No!” Both you and Kakuzu instantly stated, causing the little girl to begin to cry.

“Come on, Kristina. Tobi wants to play a game!” Tobi then dragged the girl away from the situation. 

“Well... shall we continue giving our daughter a sibling?” Kakuzu questioned surprisingly teasingly. You just sighed and shook your head. You were no longer in the mood and you were pretty sure you had a concussion now due to the fall off the bed. 

 

Tobi  
You and Tobi finally got Dexter to fall asleep. It took forever, but the wait was for a good reason. It'd been seemingly forever since you last lied with Tobi, so you two were going to take advantage of the alone time. As soon as you were assured that he was sleeping, you and Tobi made your way to your room and got into bed together. The mask came off of Tobi and be became Obito. There in bed, you two began making out passionately. Hands wandered all over and places got touched that hasn't been touched in a while. Unfortunately, a loud scream from your child's room stopped everything. Worried about Dexter, both you and Obito made your way to his room.

“What's wrong, Dexter?” You questioned instantly as soon as the door was open. He was pointing to the corner and was crying.

“The man in red told me he was going to murder me!” Dexter cried out loudly.

“What man?” Obito instantly demanded, worried. Dexter just kept pointing and crying. So, Obito went over to check the corner, finding no man. 

“Come on, let's sleep with us in our room tonight, okay?” You question as you picked Dexter up. He just nodded his head and held onto you tightly. The fun times were ruined, but at least you could be there for your precious child. 

 

Kisame  
You and Kisame gave Alexander to Itachi for the day. It would give you two plenty of time to get together and make some babies. Not really, as neither of you was ready to have another child, but that wasn't going to stop you two from practicing the act of baby-making. So, now that the two of you were alone, Kisame pushed you against the wall and began to make out with you. It was forceful yet passionate. It made your heart burst with excitement. However, the excitement was ruined by Alexander bursting into the room. 

“You two are having sex, aren't you?!” Alexander yelled as soon as he got into the room. Itachi was right behind him. 

“I apologize, Hidan told him something and I couldn't stop him,” Itachi spoke as soon as he entered the room. He grabbed Alexander, left the room and closed the door. Both you and Kisame hadn't moved at all or anything. You both were just frozen with shock. 

“Shall we continue?” Kisame questioned after a moment of confused and shocked silence.

“We might as well. We'll have to give Alexander the talk later though.”

“Fun...” The thought of that wasn't fun, however, the activities you two began to partake in, were quite fun after all. Thankfully you two weren't interrupted again during the best parts. So you finally managed to have some fun of your own. 

 

Madara  
You and Madara took the kids to the park and left them there for the day. You knew they were mature enough to not get kidnapped or murdered, so it would be fine. They'd eventually make their way back home, hopefully. If not, you'd go searching for them later. However, first, it was some alone time. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Madara whispered in your ear as you two removed all your clothing and climbed under the covers. You were about to answer when you heard whispering from the window next to your bed. You and Madara both turned to look, only to see your three children standing there somehow. 

“They spotted us!” Adrien cried out as she then fell from the window, taking her sisters down with her. A chorus of cries could be heard and you and Madara sighed. 

“We should go help them, shouldn't we?” To your question, Madara looked you right in the eyes and responded simply.

“Do we have to?” You smacked him and got out from under him. You put your clothes back on and headed outside where your three daughters were just sitting there, bloody and bruised from the fall. 

“How did you three get up there anyway?” You didn't expect an answer as you picked your children up and took them back inside. You really wished they'd stayed at the park, but at least they weren't too hurt from the fall. Just a bit shook up. You wondered though, what were they whispering about and how much did they see?


	15. Talking to the Children About Sex

Pein  
“Dad, where do babies come from?” It was a question that Elliot had asked a few times before, but not once did you or Pein ever tell him. However, this time was different. “My teacher said to ask you both. Also, why doesn't my best friend have a penis?” How he knew his best friend, a female, didn't have a penis was something you were a little worried over, but you didn't want to know, so you didn't ask. 

“Well, Elliot, it's finally time for you to know,” Pein responded after a moment of thought. 

“Are you sure?” You questioned, a little worried. Elliot was still quite young and immature. You weren't sure if he was ready for this or not. Pein just nodded his head. 

“Son, the reason you have a penis and she doesn't is because you are a boy and she is a girl. They are supposed to have different parts so they can make babies.”

“But how do they make babies,” Elliot responded simply. 

“When a man loves a woman, they get together to have sex.”

“What's sex?”

“It's when a man puts his penis inside the woman. Only grown-ups who love each other very much can do this. Okay?”

“Okay!” Elliot seemed to accept that well enough, so he just ran off to play. You just sat there slightly in shock that Pein had just come right out and said it. However, that seemed to be the best way to do it. 

 

Zetsu  
Danny and Sammy were curious boys and quite mischievous ones as well. They talked to the older kids in school and found out some things that they shouldn't have. So now, it was time to talk with them. Black Zetsu wanted to be the one to tell them. He was finally wanting to be a part of their life, so you weren't sure whether this was bad or good. However, when he sat the two boys down, you found out how it'd turn out. 

“To make babies, you put your penis into a woman's vagina. That's it. Now go play.” Black Zetsu then shooed away the confused boys. 

“Wait!” You yelled out, grabbing both boys. You sat them back down and glared at Zetsu. The white half was too shocked to even respond currently. “Do you boys have any questions?”

“What's a vagina?” Danny asked simply. 

“It's a woman's private part.” You explained just as simply. 

“Okay.” 

“Now, you can only have sex when you love someone very much, okay, and when you are much older!” You had to throw that part in before you could forget it. “Okay, boys?”

“Okay!” Both of them then ran off, leaving you to scolding Black Zetsu. He sat there and took it, with the white half criticizing him too once he'd finally woken up from his shock. You made sure to make a mental note then, not to ever let him tell the children something important, ever again. 

 

Sasori  
Tara and Dahlia were getting a bit too questioning for you. They kept asking about what a penis was and what sex was. It was finally getting to be on Sasori's nerves. So finally, he decided to sit the girls down, with you, to tell them everything they wanted to know. 

“Now, one question at a time, okay?” Sasori began when he told the girls why we were all sitting down officially together. 

“What's a penis and why don't I have one?” Tara questioned first as her sister sat quietly in thought. 

“It's the male private part and you don't have one, because you are a female.” Sasori simply explained to his child. She just nodded her head, seemingly alright with that response. 

“What is sex?” Dahlia questioned at the same time that Tara asked, “Where do babies come from?”

“Both of those questions can be answered by one simple sentence. Sex is where babies come from, and sex is when two adults get together and join together.”

“How do they join together?” Both twins questioned at the same time. 

“The male puts his parts inside the woman's parts,” Sasori responded simply. The two girls nodded their heads and thought for a moment. “Any other questions?” They both shook their heads and got up and left the room, probably to go play. 

“That was good, Sasori, I was surprised by how simple you made that.” 

“It's better to make it simple than to drag it out.” You just smiled at Sasori and hugged him. You were glad that he handled that so carefully. You knew that no matter what other questions the kids might have, that you and Sasori would take care of it as simply as before.

 

Itachi  
Serenity wasn't that curious of a child. She never asked where babies came from, and she never once asked what sex was or anything about the different body parts. However, the other kids at school were learning about those topics, so it was finally time to explain everything to her. So, you and Itachi sat her down to speak to her about it all.

“Now, Serenity, babies happen when a mother and father love each other very much and have sex together. Sex isn't just for a man and a woman though, the same gender can do it as well, but they won't produce a baby.” You explained carefully to your child. She just nodded her head as you spoke. So you continued. “Sex between a man and a woman happens when the man puts his private part into the woman's private part. Only adults can do this if they love each other very very much.” 

“I got it.” Serenity nodded her head, but then seemed to think about something. “Can you and dad have sex and give me a little brother or sister then?”

“We could one day, just not today or anytime soon,” Itachi responded instantly. You just smiled at him and nodded your head. Serenity seemed to have no other questions, so you let her go off and play or do whatever she wanted to do as long as she didn't hurt herself or anyone else. 

“I think we handled that well.” You commented to Itachi, who just nodded his head in return. 

 

Deidara  
“Dad, why do you and I have different private parts?” Nova had accidentally walked in on Deidara changing and now she won't stop questioning him. It was getting on everyone's nerves because she'd just ask anyone who walked passed her. So, you and Deidara were forced to sit down and have an uncomfortable conversation with her. 

“Listen, Nova, you and I have different private parts because we are different genders, alright, hm?” Deidara began to explain to the young girl. She nodded her head and then asked something she hadn't before, shocking both you and Deidara. 

“What's sex?” You and he were thrown off a bit as she'd never asked that before. However, it was time to explain that to her too.

“Sex is when two people, who love each other very much, get together and put their private parts together.” You responded when Deidara looked to you for help. “That's also where babies come from.” 

“Can you have another baby? I want a little brother or sister!”

“Not right now, but maybe eventually.” Nova seemed to be alright with your words, so she just ran off to probably bother Sasori or someone else. You were glad that she was alright with you and Deidara's explanations. They weren't the best, but at least they got to the point of the matter. 

“Why can't we have a baby right now, hm?” Deidara questioned, causing you to just shake your head. That was a problem for another day. 

 

Hidan  
Hidan made the mistake one day of asking you if you wanted to fuck and your children overheard it. So now it was time to explain the situation to them, with less swear words and more facts, hopefully. 

“Alright, let's start with any questions you both might have.” You began as soon as the twins sat down. They thought about it for a moment before both of them responded in unison. 

“What's 'fuck' and why does daddy want to do it with you?” 

“Well, fuck is a swear word that you two should not be saying, but it also means sex.”

“What's sex?” Sarah questioned then simply as her brother nodded his head. 

“Sex is when two people who care deeply about each other get together and put their private parts together.” You explained with as little detail as you possibly could. 

“What does that mean?” Justin questioned next. 

“It means, the man puts his dick inside the woman's pussy!” Hidan yelled out, horrifying you completely. You smacked him immediately and shoved him off the chair he was sitting on. 

“Ignore your father and go play now!” Both kids, giggling and whispering to themselves, got up and ran out of the room. You instantly turned on Hidan and glared at him. “The fuck was that?!”

“I was trying to fucking explain it to them!” Hidan yelled back at you. You then, less than politely, explained to him that it was not the correct way to go and that he was never to be involved in the children's life lessons ever again. He was quite alright with that. 

 

Kakuzu  
Kristina had walked in on you and Kakuzu having sex, and now she won't stop asking questions about it. So, you had to sit her down and discuss it with her, however, Kakuzu bowed out and decided to go on a bounty hunt. So, that left you to deal with your overly curious daughter. 

“Ask me anything that you want to know.” You started by saying. You had no idea that she'd have as many questions as she had. 

“Why do you and dad have sex? What is sex? Can I have a baby sister or brother? Where do babies come from even?”

“Oh, okay then... Let's start with question one. Your father and I have sex because we love each other. Sex is when two people who love each other get together and join. You can have a sibling one day, just not today and babies come from sex.” You explained, hoping to get all of her questions answered as fast as possible. 

“How does sex work?” To her question, you paused for a moment. You weren't sure if you wanted to actually tell her the whole truth or not, but eventually, you decided to just tell her. 

“The man puts his private parts into the woman's private parts.” 

“So dad has a different part than we do?”

“Yes, he does.”

“I see...”

“Any other questions?”

“Nope!” 

“Alright then, go play.” Kristina nodded her head and then ran off. That was a lot easier than you'd imagined it'd be. 

 

Tobi  
Obito and you had been caught with your clothes off. Leaving Dexter confused and with a lot of questions. So, once you two got your clothes back on, you and Obito sat down to answer your child's questions. 

“First question, why do you two have different parts?” Dexter asked immediately as soon as you and Obito sat down together. 

“Men and women have different private parts,” Obito explained simply. 

“Second question, what were you two doing?” You were beginning to wonder how many questions this kid had for you two. 

“Having sex. Sex is when two people adore each other and get together and show their love for one another.” You explained next. 

“Third question, where do babies come from?” That one was random, but you guessed he'd been thinking about it for a little while now. 

“From sex.”

“Can I have a baby sister and/or brother?”

“Yes.” Obito answered just as you responded, “No.”

“What?” Your husband questioned. You just shrugged your shoulders. That was a topic for another day. 

“Any other questions?” You instantly asked, ignoring Obito's confused look. 

“No, not right now.” You nodded your head and then watched as Dexter left the room. He was a different kind of child, but that made you happy.

“Now, why won't we have another child?” You sighed as Obito asked that question. You were not prepared for such a topic yet. So you decided to just run out of the room. 

 

Kisame  
Alexander had a little girl in his class that told him some things about sex. They even showed each other their private parts, so now, you were forced to explain to him all about sex and gender and stuff like that. So, you and Kisame sat down your child and began a painful explanation. 

“What is sex? Where do babies come from? Why do girls and boys have different parts?” Alexander began to ask questions as soon as we all sat down to have this discussion. 

“Sex is when two people get naked and put their private parts together in a specific way. That specific way is when the man puts his penis into the woman's vagina. Men can also have sex with men and women can have sex with women. It just goes a little differently.” Kisame explained, completely calmly. 

“Babies come from sex. Only when two adults love each other very much and are married can they have a child.” You explained next to Alexander. “Any other questions?”

“When will you two have another child?” Alexander questioned instantly. You looked at Kisame for help for that one. 

“Eventually.” Kisame ended up saying. You just nodded your head, accepting that as a good answer. 

“How about now?” 

“Um, no. Not right now.” You responded immediately. You were not ready for another child quite yet. 

“We'll see...” With that creepy statement out there, Alexander left the room. 

“The hell did that mean?” You questioned looking over at your husband who looked just as freaked out as you did. You weren't sure if everything went alright, but for now, it was fine.

 

Madara  
For their age, the girls were all fairly mature. So, when they came home asking about penises, sex, and babies, you and Madara weren't as shocked as you could have been. You and he had been planning on talking with them anyway, so it was alright. You two were prepared. So, you sat the girls down after they did their homework and opened up the table for questions. First was Eclipse. 

“What's a penis?” Eclipse asked innocently. She looked to Madara for the answer. So, he was forced to respond. 

“It's the man's private part.” Madara simply responded hoping that would be the end of that topic. Eclipse just nodded her head and seemed to accept that as a good enough answer. Next was Adrien's question. 

“What is sex?” Adrien looked to you for the explanation. 

“Sex is when two people who love each other, get together. The man puts his penis into the woman's vagina.” You explained, even though you really didn't want to. Adrien just nodded her head and accepted that. So, there was one final question and it was Arcadia's.

“Where do babies come from?” Arcadia looked at both of you, but Madara answered. 

“Sex.” Arcadia seemed to take that as an okay response, but she didn't look happy about Madara's one-word answer. 

“Can you give us another sibling? A brother, preferably?” Eclipse asked this time. 

“Hell no.” You responded instantly. Madara just shook his head.

“Yes.” Madara decided for you apparently. So you just got up and left the room. You would discuss that with him at a later date.


	16. First Crushes

Pein  
Elliot came home from school bouncing around and too happy for him. It was concerning, so instantly you and Pein were on top of it and sat him down before he did his homework. You two immediately began to ask him questions. 

“Now son, what happened at school?” Pein questioned first. However, Elliot didn't respond, he just looked Pein right in the face. 

“Elliot, please, you're worrying us. If there is something wrong, then we need to know so we can handle it.” You were talking in a soothing voice, making your son look over at you. You could tell that he was thinking about answering now. So you just gave him a moment to think it over. 

“Elliot, tell us what's wrong.” Pein nearly demanded in his own caring way. 

“Nothing is wrong. I just fell in love!” Elliot finally burst out, shocking both you and Pein. 

“Love? What are you talking about?” Pein was clearly confused by something. He just plainly looked at Elliot for an answer, however, it was you who'd spoken up instead. 

“Honey, our son has found his first crush. Leave him be.” You instantly stated, trying to calm Pein down. He'd been thinking the worst, so he was a little shocked that it was something as simple as a crush. 

“I love her! It isn't a crush! We're going to get married and have children and live happily together!” Elliot yelled immediately as he stormed out of the room. 

“Oh dear, I wonder who it is...” You wanted to talk to him more about it, but you figured you'd let it go for now. 

Eventually, though, you'd find out that her name was Scarlet and she was a year older than Elliot. It made you incredibly nervous to find out such a thing, but you decided you'd let it go for now. They were only children after all, what could go wrong?

 

Zetsu  
Danny and Sammy came storming into the house after school. They threw their backpacks at each other and instantly began to scream. They were fighting about something, so you and Zetsu immediately stepped in and separated the boys. 

“Now, what in the world is going on?! You two never fight like this!” You yelled out over their screams at each other. They both ignored you, so Zetsu, specifically Black Zetsu yelled out.

“SHUT UP!” Instantly, the boys fell silent. They knew not to fuck with the dark side of their father. 

“Now tell us what you two are fighting over.” White Zetsu demanded in a more stern voice than usual. 

“Danny loves Sophie, but I love her too!” Sammy finally yelled out angrily. He tried to shove his brother next, but you stopped him by pulling Danny away from Sammy even further. 

“You two are fighting over a girl?!” You were horrified. You thought there was something seriously wrong. Not just a fight over their first crush. Then again, it was serious, as someone was going to get hurt over this. 

“I loved her first!” Danny yelled at his brother, who then yelled the exact same thing back.

“No! I loved her first! I met her before you did!” They descended into yells until you yelled out this time.

“Be silent! You two cannot be fighting over a girl. It isn't fair to either of you or the girl. So stop it and let her choose in the end. Maybe she'll pick one over the other, but she might choose neither of you.” 

“She'll choose me!” Both boys yelled out immediately. You and Zetsu just sighed and allowed the boys to go to their room to do homework after they'd calmed down. You knew they'd still fight a little bit, but you knew everything would work out in the end, right?

 

Sasori  
“Dad!” Dahlia came screaming as she entered the hideout. Her sister was right behind her, also yelling.

“Stop it, Dahlia! You're being mean to me!” Tara screamed out as she followed her sister angrily. 

“What is it?” Sasori had come out of his workshop to find both the girls angrily arguing with each other. “What's going on?!” The two girls hardly ever fought, so he knew something serious was going on. He had to pull them apart before they began to tug at each other's hair. 

“Tara is in love with a girl!” Dahlia yelled out. She had a disgusted look on her face and kept trying to grab at her sister angrily. 

“Yeah, we'll you love a gross boy!” Tara responded instantly as she smacked away Dahlia's hands that came too close to her.

“That's what this is about? You deal with it.” Sasori directed the last part at you and then went back into his workshop. He didn't seem to care that one of his little girls was interested in another girl.

“Well, Tara, what's this girl's name?” Tara lit up at you accepting her newfound love. 

“Her name is Jessica! But Dahlia loves Tommy and he's gross!” 

“He is not! You are!” Dahlia snapped back at her sister. 

“Hey now, that's not nice. Your sister is free to love whoever she wants!”

“Really? Why?” You just looked at your child plainly.

“Because that's just how the heart works. You can love whoever you want. It's a free world to love whoever you feel like. Nothing is wrong with that, so apologize to your sister.”

“Fine! I'm sorry, Tara!” Currently, Dahlia didn't mean it, but one day she'd understand and accept it. For now, you just let the girls have their little crushes, knowing full well what was coming next. You hoped it wouldn't come for a little while, but you knew it would eventually; heartbreak.

 

Itachi  
Serenity came home unusually happy. She was giddy and excitedly did her homework. She never did her homework with a smile on her face, so it was worrying, however, you and Itachi waited until dinner to confront her. 

“Serenity, is there anything you'd like to tell us?” You began as you, Itachi and Serenity sat down for dinner. She just smiled up at you both and spoke happily.

“I found my future husband!” 

“Excuse me?!” Itachi and you both were shocked to hear that, however, it was you who'd spoken. “What do you mean by that?”

“It seems that she's found her first crush, her first love.” 

“No. I'm not ready for that! That isn't happening! You aren't allowed to date until you're 20!” Serenity giggled and shook her head. 

“Nope, you're so silly!” 

“You don't tell me 'nope'!” You were starting to freak out over this, but Itachi remained calm the entire time. 

“Tell us about him.” Itachi simply questioned, ignoring your words. Serenity lit up and began to speak. 

“His name is Matthew and he's 2 years older than me. He's got blue eyes and he's a blond. He's so pretty!” 

“Wait, 2 years older than you?” Itachi seemed to have a problem with that. Serenity just nodded her head. “That's not...”

“We might as well just let her have her crush, as long as nothing comes of it.” 

“You want me to be alone forever?!” Serenity cried out, hearing your words. You shook your head.

“Just until your 20, as I said.” Serenity huffed and glared at you, but didn't storm off like you thought she would. Apparently, the want for food won out over her annoyance towards you. You were just trying to look out for her. You didn't want her to get hurt, even though you knew that it would eventually come. 

 

Deidara  
Nova came home from school acting a bit different. She was quiet like she was hiding something. You and Deidara instantly picked up on it and went to her room to confront her while she was doing homework. 

“Nova, can we speak to you about something?” You asked as you opened up her door. Nova immediately closed her notebook and hid it underneath another notebook. 

“Show us that notebook, hm.” Deidara instantly approached her and pulled out the notebook. Written just within the notebook was a page with a bunch of hearts drawn all over it with a name in the middle of it. “Lila? Who is Lila, hm?”

“She's no one, give that back!” Nova tried to get the notebook back from her father, but he just pulled it away and handed it to you. You read more of the notebook and it talked about how beautiful Lila was and how they were going to get married one day. 

“I understand, Deidara, our little girl is in love with another girl.” You smiled at Nova and handed her the notebook back. 

“What? But-” You smacked your hand over his mouth and gave him a look that said 'Say anything negative and I'll hurt you'. You let your hand fall and Deidara began to speak again. “Tell us about this Lila girl, hm.”

“Alright! She's so beautiful! She's a year younger than me and is my very best friend, but lately, I've been feeling weird around her, and she told me that she loved me and now I love her too!” 

“I see, well that's sweet. I hope everything works out for you two. Just no messing around, okay?” You smiled at your daughter and pulled Deidara from the room. “She has found her first crush, and it's probably not going to end well. We should be prepared for that.” 

“Of course, hm.” Deidara nodded his head and the two of you went back to what you were doing before Nova had come home. 

 

Hidan  
Sarah and Justin came home a bit late one day, and you noticed how they were acting strange. They refused to look either you or Hidan in the eyes and seemed to be scared at dinner. So once nightfall came and they headed to their room, you confronted them.

“Hey guys, can we talk before bed?” You questioned, making sure that Hidan wasn't anywhere near the situation. 

“We're awfully tired, so we should just get to bed,” Sarah spoke up as Justin nodded his head in agreement. You narrowed your eyes, now knowing that something was up. Your children never wanted to go to bed on time. 

“Listen, your father and I love you very much, so if something is going on, we need to know. Do you want me to get your father or-”

“No!” Justin instantly cried out, cutting you off. You looked at him worried.

“What's going on?” 

“I'm in love, and so is Sarah.” You were confused and it showed on your face. “Not with each other!” 

“Okay, good.” 

“Sarah is in love with a boy named Daniel... and so am I.” You were thrown off by your son admitting to loving another boy, but you were alright with it, so you just smiled at him.

“I see, that must be hard. I'm sorry you two love the same person. That will cause you many problems down the road, just know that your bond is stronger than any other bond you'll ever make, so keep that in mind as you fight over this boy.” 

“You don't care that I'm gay?” You instantly hugged Justin.

“As long as you are healthy, I'm okay with anything.” 

“But what about dad?” Sarah questioned, making you a bit worried yourself. 

“I'll deal with Hidan, don't you worry. Just live your lives how you want to, we won't interfere unless we need to.” Both Sarah and Justin then hugged you and climbed into their beds. They were thrilled and so were you. However, you were worried that one day the two would get hurt over this boy, but all you could do was watch and wait. 

 

Kakuzu  
“Dad!” Kristina came barreling into the hideout calling for her father. She made her way around the hideout screaming for both you and her father until both of you met up with her in the kitchen. 

“Why are you yelling?!” Kakuzu growled loudly. He'd been counting his money and was just interrupted so he was quite annoyed. 

“I have a problem!” Kristina yelled out excitedly. She was very confusing currently. 

“What's the problem? Who does your father need to kill?” You instantly questioned. Though Kristina just giggled and shook her head. 

“No, not that type of problem. I'm in love with 2 people! Anna and Jeff!”

“Anna?” You and Kakuzu both questioned a bit shocked. That was a girl's name.

“Yup, Anna, she's a year younger and is beautiful and a sweetheart. Jeff is cute too, but nothing like Anna.” 

“So, you like a boy and a girl?” You questioned after a few moments of thought.

“Are you two alright with that?”

“Choose someone who will make a lot of money, that's all I care about.” Kakuzu instantly responded. 

“We both are alright with it, so don't worry.” You patted your daughter on the head and smiled at her. You two descended into a conversation about the girl and boy while Kakuzu walked out of the room and headed back to wherever he was counting money. 

“So, you're really alright with this?” Kristina questioned a bit nervous. You just smiled at her and reassured her. 

“Of course. Love whoever you want to love. Just be careful and be safe. Don't give someone your heart until you know that they feel the same about you as well.” 

“You just don't want me to get hurt, right? Well, I won't get hurt, I'll hurt them!” Kristina was very enthusiastic about that. You just sighed and let your child go back to doing homework. She was definitely your husband's daughter. 

 

Tobi  
Dexter came home a bit off. He was happy, but a bit nervous. You and Tobi were worried about him, so once homework and dinner were over, you two confronted him. He took off his mask and became Obito to do the talk. 

“Dexter, what's got you acting so nervous?” Obito questioned when you three sat down together. Dexter still seemed nervous, but he tried to hide it by using a fake smile.

“It's nothing, father.” He used the polite tone and used “father” meaning something was definitely up. You knew for sure that he was now hiding something and you really hoped that it was nothing bad. 

“Dexter, please, we're worried about you. Let us know what's going on.” You used your best parent voice to help calm him. He just sighed and nodded his head.

“I'm in love with a boy named Leon.” Both you and Obito paused and looked at him with confusion. However, when you two didn't respond right away, Dexter's face fell and he began to get emotional.

“It's alright, Dexter! We swear!” You instantly went to your son and began to console him. “We accept you no matter who you love, right Obito?” You looked at your husband and glared at him. Your look made him know that if he said anything negative, then he'd get something negative in return. 

“Of course, it's alright. As long as you are happy, then that's all we need.” Obito finally spoke up after a moment of thought. Dexter lit up and began to smile at us. 

“Really?! It's alright?!” 

“Yes, it's more than alright. No matter what, we love you, okay?” You reassured your child. He just nodded his head and ran off to get ready for bed. He seemed happy now, but you never knew when the heartbreak from this first crush would come. 

 

Kisame  
“Hey everyone! I'm in love!” Alexander yelled out as he came into the hideout after school one day. He kept yelling it over and over again as he went through the dreary hideout. 

“Excuse me?!” You called out, going to find your child. You eventually found him in his room, about to do his homework. “Did you say you are in love?!”

“Yeah! With a girl named Holly!” Alexander spoke up happily. He just looked up at you smiling. 

“Kisame! Our son is in love! Get over here!” The blue man arrived a moment after you called. 

“What's going on?” Kisame questioned as he entered your child's bedroom. 

“I'm in love with a girl three years older name Holly.” 

“Whoa, that's not right.” Kisame was so thrown off he couldn't hold back his comment, making Alexander frown.

“It's true love, dad! It's completely right!” Alexander yelled out instantly. 

“Come on now, tell us about her.” You spoke up, trying to get the conversation back onto the right side of things. Alexander brightened up and began to chatter about Holly.

“She's so beautiful! She has brown hair and these beautiful green eyes! She's so sweet to me, but to others, she is really rude.” 

“Oh, I see.” You looked to Kisame and wanted him to begin to speak positive thoughts this time. 

“She must be a real catch...” That was Kisame's attempt at a positive thought. You just sighed and glared at Kisame. Then, you pulled your husband out of the room and began to walk away. 

“You need to be more positive about this! This is his first love! It's the most important time in his little life now!” 

“He's going to get hurt, you and I both know that. We need to protect him!”

“He needs to have his heartbroken. It'll be good for him at least once.”

“That's terrible!” Kisame was shocked at your words, but you just shrugged your shoulders. It was the truth. He needed to be hurt at least once just so he can be more careful. Everyone had their heart broken at least once. So it would be okay. Your child was strong so he'd get over it, hopefully. 

 

Madara  
“Dad, Adrien and Arcadia are fighting!” Eclipse cried out when she walked through the door once she got home from school. “On another note, I found my true love!” 

“What the hell?!” Madara instantly came out of the kitchen and stormed to break Adrien and Arcadia's fight up. They two girls were pulling each other's hair and trying to punch each other. Once the fight was broken up, the three girls sat down at the kitchen table. 

“What is going on here?!” You demanded as you entered the room. 

“Adrien is in love with Serena and so am I!” Arcadia cried out as tears began to flow. You were caught off guard that two of your daughters were in love with another girl, but that was quickly overwritten by worry as Adrien began to cry as well. 

“Now, now, calm down. You both are overreacting. So what if you two love the same girl? Just let her choose and allow her to be happy with whichever one she chooses.” Madara explained to the two crying girls. They stopped crying and nodded their heads. “Now, Eclipse, what was this about you finding your true love?” 

“His name is Taemin and he's three years older than me! He's so beautiful and sweet! We're soulmates!” Eclipse exclaimed happily. 

“If he tries anything, then he's dead,” Madara growled instantly. Eclipse just giggled and nodded her head.

“I'll kill him myself if he messes up with me!” 

“Good. Now, Adrien and Arcadia, tell us about Serena.”

“She's so pretty!” Adrien spoke up as Arcadia spoke as well.

“She's so nice!” 

“I see.” You smiled at the three girls and felt a bit nervous for them. They would eventually experience their first heartbreak. That wasn't something that you ever wanted them to go through, but you knew it would eventually happen. You would just have to be there for them when it did happen.


	17. When Someone Flirts With The Father

Pein

You, Pein and Elliot were all out and gathering groceries. Normally, you'd do this without Pein, but you made him take a break from work to do something as a family. At first, he wasn't happy about it, but when he saw how happy it made Elliot, he went along with your plan. Though, now he was regretting it. You left him with Elliot to go get some personal products and a man approached Pein and began to talk with him.

 

“Have I already said how handsome you are, sir?” The man stated with a flutter of his eyelashes. He was flirting with Pein? Pein wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing, he wanted the man to go away as soon as possible.

 

“I have a spouse already, our child is very literally right next to me,” Pein explained to the man who was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. The man's eyes flicked down to Elliot and changed to a look of pure disgust.

 

“That's unfortunate, I could show you a world you have never seen before if you'd just come with me, sweetheart.” Pein just became angry now, not only because of the man's words but the way he looked at Elliot infuriated him to no end.

 

“Well, sweetheart, my husband isn't interested in some cheap whore like you. So back off.” You growled as you came up from behind the man. The man visibly jumped, took a look at your angry face and scurried off to find someone else.

 

“Thank you for that _____,” Pein stated as he breathed a sigh of relief. Elliot, who'd been hiding behind his father stepped out and hugged you.

 

“You saved Dad! You're our hero!” You couldn't help but smile at your child as he spoke those words. You looked up at Pein to see a barely-there smile on his face as well.

 

“Let's finish up and get home before any other creeps come onto you, alright?” You couldn't help but chuckle now that the situation was over, however, Pein just cringed and nodded his head. So, you three finished up the shopping and headed home.

 

Zetsu

Zetsu, you, Danny and Sammy were all out at the park. Everything was going great. The kids were finally playing nice with the other kids and the weather was just right. Not too hot and not too cold with not too much sun as well. It made the perfect setting for the perfect day until a woman approached you and Zetsu.

 

“You look so unique! Can I sit here and chat with you for a bit?” The lady hadn't even brought a child with her to the park. You'd seen her watching Zetsu for a little while, but you didn't think she'd be stupid enough to approach him while you sat right next to him. For a moment, neither you or Zetsu said anything. Until Black Zetsu found his words. 

 

“What is wrong with you lady? Can't you see that I'm here with my spouse and children?” Black Zetsu grumbled out loud enough for the people around us to hear. The lady's face just went red and she began to sputter. 

 

“Oh, I didn't even see you there, you don't have a lot of presence, do you?” 

 

“Hey! You can't say that! Go away, creepy lady!” It was Danny who'd approached from behind with Sammy right next to him. Both children then put their best scary faces on and literally growled at the ladylike an animal. 

 

“What in the world are these vile creatures?!”

 

“They are my children. How dare you insult them!” It was White Zetsu now speaking in an unusually angry tone. Zetsu stood up and towered over the lady. 

 

“I-I'm sorry! I just...”

 

“Leave!” Both halves of Zetsu yelled out, causing the woman to nearly trip over herself as she ran away. Both children began to laugh and other parents clapped when they saw the lady leave. Apparently, she'd been worrying the other parents since she was lingering around the children and looking at the fathers with hunger in her eyes. She'd finally chosen to go after Zetsu in the end though. “I don't want to come back to the park again.” White Zetsu muttered simply as he sat back down next to you. You couldn't help but chuckle at his words. 

 

Sasori

You, Sasori and the children were out at a craft store. The kids recently picked up being crafty and now you all needed more supplies. Tara liked to do origami and paint while Dahlia liked to draw and make paper flowers. So, Sasori and you were helping them pick out new items to help further their crafty talents. Everything was going as expected with two children in a craft store that wanted everything they saw until things went bad. 

 

“Hey, there cutie~” Some random young girl came up approaching Sasori. The four of you took a moment to just stare at the girl before the girl spoke up again. “It's so cute that you are hanging out with your sisters. Can I help you all find anything?” 

 

“I'm his wife, and these are his children.” You instantly snapped at the young girl. The girl began to laugh like she didn't believe you and even began to say as much. 

 

“I'm sorry, that joke was just too funny.” 

 

“It wasn't a joke, so get lost. I don't have any patience for this.” Sasori growled out at the girl. She took a step away and looked at us all over again. Tara and Dahlia were hiding behind Sasori and you were standing in front of Sasori now. Your eyes narrowed at the girl and she smiled cutely at the four of you.

 

“You are a very beautiful family, I'm sorry to have bothered you.” Then, the young girl turned away and left the aisle you were all in. 

 

“What an idiot,” Sasori grumbled as he turned back to the supplies on the wall.

 

“At least she didn't make a scene and left peacefully.” You muttered to him with a smile on your face. 

 

“I wanted to see you punch her!” Tara yelled out directed at you. You were a bit shocked at your child's reaction but accepted it to be fair. The young girl was threatening their family by trying to hit on Sasori, so it's only natural for Tara to want the girl hurt. So, ignoring the comment from Tara, you four went back to searching for supplies. 

 

Itachi

You, Serenity and Itachi were all out taking a walk one nice day. The weather was cloudy and warm, but it was nice. There was also a possibility of rain, but you three wanted to take a walk anyway. You didn't expect anything to go wrong other than the rain, but you were wrong. You noticed that there was a man following you three. Itachi seemed to notice it as well and decided to confront the man. So, you three stopped, Serenity hid behind you and Itachi stood in front of both of you. 

 

“What is it that you want?” Itachi demanded as the man kept staggering closer. He was close enough to see that his eyes lit up when Itachi spoke in his clearly male voice. The man licked his lips and creepily looked at Itachi. 

 

“You're such a pretty woman.” The man responded to Itachi. He only looked at Itachi, so it was very obvious that he was talking to your husband. You were taken aback, as no one has ever said something like that to Itachi before. At least, not right in front of you and your child. 

 

“Excuse me? I am a man.” Itachi was clearly a bit shaken up with someone thinking he was a woman, however, as the man got closer, you three could smell the alcohol on him. Immediately, Serenity began to cry. It was like she could sense what was coming next. 

 

“You're beautiful! I want you!” The man then lunged at Itachi, causing Itachi to use his Sharingan on him. It was an instant reaction, not one that was a conscious decision. Within a moment, the man instantly fell to the ground with a thump. 

 

“Is he dead?” You questioned hesitantly. Itachi just shook his head. You were a little relieved since you and Serenity didn't need to see someone die right in front of them. 

 

“He'll wake up eventually,” Itachi explained simply. You nodded your head and the three of you went back to your walk. Eventually, it began to rain and you three took shelter in a little food shop where you three had lunch and chatted about various things. 

 

Deidara

Deidara, Nova and you were all checking out a shop that sold clay and clay utensils. There were molds and other things you'd use to make clay figurines. Nova and Deidara were in their element as they both were going insane over all of the things that were in this store. You just stayed back and checked a few things out, but you weren't really into it like they were. However, since you were staying back, you were able to see the most part of the store. You saw an attractive man, just watching Deidara. It made you uncomfortable, so you approached the man. 

 

“Hello sir, I see that you are staring at my husband, care to explain why?” You questioned mostly politely to the man. He looked at you and had a look of shock written on his face. 

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that he was taken. I thought that you were just a friend and that girl was his little sister. I guess that'd be your daughter, huh?” The man seemed honestly apologetic, so you didn't get angry with him at all. 

 

“Yeah, that's our little girl. They are super into clay and everything revolving it, however, I'm not into it as much. So I'm just letting them do their thing.” 

 

“I see, I see. Well, I'm sorry for staring at him, I didn't mean to offend you or upset you at all.” The man turned out to be a really nice guy, surprising you to no end. You expected someone that attractive to be an asshole or something. If you weren't married with a child, you'd probably have gone after him. However, that would be a different life, and you are currently thrilled with the one you have now. So, you just smiled at him and replied to him. 

 

“It's alright, no harm no foul.” You and the man shared a smile and you both then split up. You went over to Deidara and Nova and explained the situation to him. He was creeped out that someone was staring at him and he didn't notice, but otherwise, he was alright with the interaction. So, forgetting about the man, you three continued to shop, but this time you stayed with them and began to pick out a few things of your own. 

 

Hidan

Hidan decided that it was finally time to go out as a family and find sacrifices. Since the children were immortal as well, you figured, why not. It would be a good learning experience and it would help them get their anger out in a more constructive way. So, you four walked around a nearby town at dusk and stalked a few people who turned out to be a group of drunk friends. Deciding that it would be a good choice, Hidan chose them to be the targets. There were four men in the group, so it was really perfect for the occasion. However, as the four of you stalked the group, a group of women approached you all.

 

“Hey, there sexy! What are you doing out so late?” One of the women called out once they were close enough to you all. 

 

“I love the way you look with clothes on, let's see them off of you!” Another woman called out to Hidan as they got closer to you four. Sarah and Justin instantly hid behind you and hid their weapons. Hidan just turned to look at the women with disgust written on his face. 

 

“What the fuck do you whores want?” Hidan snapped back after he got over his disgust of them. It seemed like something clicked inside his mind and he turned to speak to you. “Hey, let's sacrifice them instead.”

 

“Sacrifice?” The four women grew concerned and began to back away.

 

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea! No one flirts with my husband!” You called out with a smile on your face. The women began to run away, but Sarah and Justin used their little scythes and swiped at their legs. From there it was all over for the women. It was the kid's best sacrifices yet and they were thrilled to go through with it. You were also happy to sacrifice the women as well. You had a habit of doing so towards any woman who looked at Hidan the wrong way anyway, so it was perfect for you. Hidan was so proud of you three. You all had done the ritual perfectly and nothing had gone wrong at all. No one even caught you guys. So, not only did you four deal with people who'd flirted with Hidan, but you guys successfully sacrificed people as a family, which warmed your heart. 

 

Kakuzu

You kept nagging at Kakuzu to take you and Kristina on a bounty hunt. You wanted to do something as a family, and you thought that it would be perfect. He was reluctant at first because he didn't want to risk either of you getting hurt or getting in the way, but eventually, after plenty of bothering, he decided to just go with your request. So, that's where you were now, you three were stalking a decent bounty. You were hiding in the trees waiting for the man to be alone so you could act without causing too much of a scene. Normally, Kakuzu wouldn't care about that, he'd just kill anyone in his way, however with you and a child, he wanted to play it a bit more safe. As soon as the man was alone you three moved into action and things didn't go the way you thought they'd go. Instead of fear of Kakuzu, the man showed arousal. 

 

“Hey there, hot stuff. You come around these parts often?” The man didn't look like he was going to be gay or interested in Kakuzu, so this threw you all off. You instantly pushed Kristina behind you to hide the child from the situation. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” Kakuzu growled at the man. He wasn't against the man being gay, it's just so obvious that you all were after him to kill him, so it was odd for the man to react like that. 

 

“What's wrong with me? You aren't inside of me yet.” That made you and Kakuzu disgusted within an instant. 

 

“Nope this isn't happening, Kuzu, let me take this one down.” You wanted to kick the man's ass now that he'd said such a vulgar thing about your husband. So, you pulled out your weapons and went after the man. He went down fairly easily and you wondered why he had such a decent bounty on his head, but that wasn't your problem. So, you left a little life in the man so he could suffer until the time of his death. You were happy about your takedown, and Kristina was as well. Kakuzu also seemed to be proud of you and your abilities as a ninja. He made the mental decision to take you with him more times on bounty hunts, along with Kristina. It made a nice family event for all of you.

 

Tobi

Tobi and you decided to take Dexter to a candy shop. He'd been getting good grades so you wanted to give him a treat, and what is a better treat than letting the child pick out any candy he wanted? So you three headed out to a huge candy store in another village close by. It wasn't one you'd visited in a while, so it was a treat for you and Tobi as well. You were very much looking forward to buying any candy that you'd want as well. However, it seemed that someone had their eyes on Tobi and wanted to devour him like candy. You noticed the woman first and realized just how she was looking at your masked husband. 

 

“Hey, Tobi, that woman over there is watching us like a hawk. More specifically, she's watching you.” You mentioned to your husband as he went through candy and thought about each piece before putting it in his little bag. 

 

“Huh? Why Tobi is being a good boy.” Tobi clearly didn't think anything of it, so he just continued on with his candy search. Until that search was interrupted by the woman approaching the two of you. You weren't sure where Dexter was at the moment, but you hoped he wouldn't be witnessing anything that was about to happen.

 

“I love a mysterious man. Can I ask, what's under the mask?” The woman was practically pushing her breasts out to try to get Tobi's attention, however, he just blankly looked at her and responded in his Obito voice. 

 

“My face.” His voice was void of emotion and it actually made the woman laugh. 

 

“Well, of course, silly man. I wanted to know specifically what you have under there.” Her eyes were not on his mask any longer, she was looking him up and down. You shuddered and then decided that you'd handle the situation. 

 

“Listen, harlot, this is my husband and you need to back off.” You growled at the woman. She seemed to be freaked out and offended for some reason.

 

“Why would a man like that, be with a child like you?”

 

“Back off or I will slit your throat.” You responded simply by pulling out a kunai. That seemed to catch the woman off guard and she decided to flee from the store. Even Tobi seemed to be shocked by your actions. “What? No one flirts with my man.” You shrugged your shoulders and then went off to find your child. Eventually, the three of you got all the candy you wanted and then got the hell out of there before the woman could report you for threatening to kill her. It was worth it though, so you had no regrets. 

 

Kisame

Kisame decided that for his mini-vacation, he wanted to take you and Alexander fishing. It wasn't the best idea in the world for two people who'd never gone fishing before, but at least the three of you would be together. You hoped that he'd take you to a spot where not many other people would go, and for the most part he did, except there was a group of men there with one woman. Of course, that woman just had to see Kisame and instantly fall in love with him or something because she immediately came over to you three and began trying to chat up Kisame, right in front of you and your child. 

 

“Hey there, you look quite different than any man I've ever seen before. I was wondering if you wanted to fish together.” The woman stated to Kisame, who just looked at her like she was an idiot. He looked to you and then back to the woman.

 

“I am obviously here with someone else, so the answer would be no.” Kisame finally responded after a moment of thinking whether this woman was serious or not. 

 

“Yeah, you're with some brat and a kid, so what? I can guarantee that I'm better than they are.” Kisame's eyes narrowed and the girl took a step back, sensing his anger. 

 

“That is my spouse and my son. No matter how 'better' you seem to think you are, no one is better than them to me. So kindly walk away before I use you as fish food.” Kisame's tone was as threatening as his words were and the woman seemed to have enough sense to just walk away. She returned to her group of men and began to chat with them instead. 

 

“I can't believe she had the audacity to approach you in front of me.” You muttered, not actually believing that someone could have the balls to do something like that. Kisame just shook his head and went back to fishing. It was a difficult day of fishing, but eventually, you all caught at least one fish. It was fun, but you'd make sure to go to a different place next time, without anyone there, just in case. 

 

Madara

Madara, you, and the children all went out to a restaurant for dinner. It was the perfect evening. The food was great, the kids all behaved themselves and Madara didn't pick a fight with anyone. However, things began to go downhill when you noticed ninja from another village eyeing your husband. They were two women who weren't looking at him with anger or confusion, they were looking at him with want in their eyes. It greatly upset you and it made you even more angry that Madara didn't even notice their looks. So, you took it upon yourself to take care of the situation. 

 

“Excuse me, but can you stare at someone else's husband?” You asked the women from across the room. Their eyes instantly went to you and just glared at you for a moment. 

 

“Husband? We thought you were his sister.” One of the women responded in a snarky tone.

 

“Well, you were wrong. So stare elsewhere.” You gave just as much snark as the woman did, but it seemed to only piss them off further. 

 

“Or what?” The other woman questioned as she stood up.

 

“Or else we'll kill you!” Eclipse snapped, not wanting to deal with the situation a moment longer. She spun around in her seat and pulled out a kunai to show it to the women. They weren't scared and decided to lunge at your oldest daughter. Madara then had enough of the situation as well and stepped in front, easily defeating the two women. They then lied on the ground, bleeding and bruised. 

 

“Come on, let's go home,” Madara stated after he brushed off any dirt that'd gotten onto him. 

 

“Yay! Dad took care of the whores!” Arcadia cheered happily. You weren't sure where she learned the word whore, but you decided to let it go for the night. The five of you then paid and left the restaurant. It was still a nice night, so all of you decided to take the long route home. It was now peaceful and you were happy to have that situation done and over with. You just hoped that no one else would try to flirt with Madara.

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the first part of this series, Akatsuki Boyfriend Scenarios, can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/125467009-akatsuki-husband-scenarios
> 
> If anyone has a scenario they want to see, leave a comment and tell me what it is.


End file.
